Things Hermione has to Explain
by Lottielue1
Summary: 50 short stories on small things Hermione has had to explain to Draco and Blaise over time. Some BZ/DM/HG pairings.
1. Aliens

Okso this just randomly popped into my head. So I've decided to have this as my first one. Each chapter will always focuse on either Hermione, Draco or Blaise as the main character even though the other two will be in the story as well.

* * *

It was all-quiet in the home of Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Blaise and Hermione were reading and Draco sat on the large blue armchair just thinking.

Earlier today he had been forced, against his will to go into Diagon Alley with his mother to purchase something for the family Manor. He was now 21 and believed he did not need to go places with his mother to purchase items for a place he did not even live in, although his mother disagreed. He had been emotionally involved with both Blaise and Hermione since the end of their 7th year. And were now engaged to be married after 3 years of been together. The two Slytherins finally asked her to be theirs for ever.

Well today while in Diagon Alley he heard two children talking about Aliens. And now 13 hours later Aliens were still in his brain, and he couldn't take it anymore he needed to know.

" Hermione," he wined childishly trying to get her attention. But as he expected she ignored him.

" Hermione" she wined again poking her repetitively.

" What Draco?" she snapped. She was happily reading her new book that she bought at a muggle store in London.

" What are Aliens?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione just blinked.

" Did I hear you right? Did you just ask me what Aliens are?" Making sure she hadn't heard something completely different. He nodded his head like a little child.

" Well Draco… Aliens are something that muggles are quite fascinated with as no one is entirely sure if they exist. Another name for them is extra terrestrial life. There is many different views on Aliens they could be any colour have multiple eyes and arms could even have tentacles but seeing as no one has ever seen an Alien nobody can be certain."

" Then what are Martians then?" asked Blaise thinking what Hermione had described was a Martian.

" Well Blaise a Martian is very similar to an Alien just Martians are supposed to live on the fourth planet in our solar system Mars. The red planet." She explained.

" Why were two kids talking about Aliens in Diagon Alley?" asked Draco seeing as he had no clue what an Alien or a Martian was before Hermione had explained.

" So that's where this has come from," She chuckled kissing his cheek lovingly. " Well you see love those kids would most likely have been two muggleborns or two children born into a family that has one member that lived in the muggle world. And if they were boys then it's a sort of thing young boys like in the muggle world." She explained holding Draco's hand.

" Then what the hell is a UFO?" blurted out Blaise from know where. Wrapping her arm around Blaise she brought him closer having him rest his head on her shoulder snuggling into her neck.

" A UFO is an abbreviation of Unidentified Flying Object. There have supposedly been UFO sightings as well as UFO markings in crop fields these are known as crops circles. Scientists can't be totally sure if they have been caused by real UFOs or if farmers have made them themselves. The sightings once again don't hold enough evidence, as there could be anything. A UFO also is the space ship that carries around Aliens and Martians."

" Ok, I want to meet an Alien," said Draco out of the blue.

" Many people want to meet an alien but I would rather meet my bed as im extremely tired and your questions on aliens have completely exhausted me."

" Fine… to the bedroom," Yelled Draco jumping to his feet and pointing to where the room was.

Looking at one another Blaise and Hermione smiled. Knowing the word Alien would be coming up in their lives a bit more.

" Do you think he'll ever grow up Blaise?" she asked him smiling peacefully.

" To be totally honest with you Hermione love I don't mind if he does or if he doesn't." he replied.

" Me either" she said walking up to bedroom Blaise following behind.

* * *

Please Please Please read and review

First two person to review will get a chocolate chip cookie! :)

Lottie xx


	2. The Object

I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling as well as Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini.

This is my second chapter for this. i quite like it actually, See if you can guess what the object is before it tells you.

* * *

This year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry the Head Hoy was Blaise Zabini and the Head Girl was Hermione Granger. Now Hermione and Blaise had been heads for over 5 months and one thing had over come Blaise's curiosity for many a months.

The following day Blaise had asked his best friend Draco Malfoy to come up to the heads commonroom. They were both stood in the bathroom looking at it, not daring to touch it.  
" What you think it is Dray?" Whispered Blaise nervously. Since he had seen it he had stood a distance from it at all times when entering the bathroom.

" I haven't a clue Blaise," said Draco taking a step back careful not to face it.

The object they were looking at was a deep violet with swirls of silver making the pattern look feminine and majestic. With a word written on a swirl, the same colour as the hairdryer.

" D-Draco did I forget to mention it makes a noise!" He said staring at the object with a hint of fear in his cerulean eyes.

" Nope, man what I want to know is why would she need something like that," he asked stroking his chin a glint in his silver eyes. " What's this noise like mate?"

Waving his wand the object roared into action causing the blonde to jump and scurry behind his friend.

" Lets get out of here man," Whimpered Draco pulling his long time friend with him.

Sitting on the bed in Blaise's room the two stared at each other.

" What if she uses it against me in my sleep man," Blaise spoke quickly becoming worried.

" I don't think she would man she isn't the type to resort to revenge or punishment like that – I don't think so anyway." He said then sighed as he saw the terrified look on his friends face. "Mate I don't think she's going to kill you she'd be excluded."

" Yeah your right!" He exclaimed taking deep breaths to keep him in a relaxed composure.

" When am I not," laughed Draco shoving his shoulder.

Down the stairs the commonroom door opened and the resident head girl walked in. Placing her stuff on the sofa she climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom. Locking the door that leads to the bathroom from Zabini's room she stripped off her clothes and climbed in the shower. Sighing as she let the warm water sooth her aching body from a stressful day. Picking up the apple shampoo on the side she lathered her hair in the soapy suds before stepping under the showerhead to wash it off. Hermione then grabbed for the conditioner, that was also apple scented. Once her hair was washed she picked up the razor on the side. Just because she was a witch didn't mean she would use a spell to shave her legs and under her arms. She had tried it once and it was way too painful. Covering her legs in shower gel she slid the razor up and then back down ridding of the unattractive hairs. Once she was fully shaved she washed her body thoroughly. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in a white towel and dried her hair with a towel first to get out all the dripping the moisture. Walking over to the mirror she checked her reflection and smiled she wouldn't class herself beautiful but she would say she had a prettiness to her. Picking up the object that had scared the two Slytherin boys she turned it on.

In the Blaise's dorm the two boys had been playing a game of wizarding chess when they had realised Hermione had gone into the shower. They were half way through when they heard a sound that made their hearts freeze it was - the noise of the object. They jumped up and ran to the door leading to the bathroom, they cursed when they noticed it was locked. Swinging open the door that leads to the corridor and staircase they ran to Hermione's room and swung open her door. They shuddered as they saw the room; gold and red was everywhere. They knew what they had to do; they reached the door that leads to the bathroom from Hermione's room. On the count of three they opened the door. They rushed in; Blaise grabbed the object and Draco griped on to Hermione pulling her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" screamed Hermione angrily?

" Well isn't that nice Blaise we save her from the thing and all she can do is yell at us." Draco sneered. Taking a swift look at Hermione in the towel. Whistling as he noticed what a stunner she had turned into. Her body was shapely and she had a full figure.

" Well – well – well Granger when did you blossom,"

" Watch it ferret. Now I demand you tell me why you barged into the bathroom and took the hair dryer away from me!"

Looking at each other confused Blaise spoke " What hair dryer we took you away from the devils spawn, it could have killed you,"

" That devils spawn your mentioning is a muggle hair dryer it dries peoples hair. I charmed it to work here as we don't have electricity at Hogwarts."

" So that isn't going to kill you?" asked Draco slowly.

" No Malfoy it isn't going to kill me. It's going to dry my hair," she replied amused finding the whole situation hilarious. " However boys its nice to know you care about me," her lips twitched in a smirk when she saw their mouths open.

" W- w-we did not-t care Granger, and I didn't care about you either I just didn't want to be left to all the work," Snapped Blaise trying to act as if he didn't care.

" So how does it work?" asked Draco rather confused ignoring his friends spluttering.

" Well you push this switch and it turns on blowing warm air out, this dries your hair see," pushing the switch down she pointed the hair dryer at Draco who felt a sudden rush of warm air hit his face.

" Yeah," he said looking at it still.

" Well if you don't mind I'd like to have some privacy please," she pointed out.

" Fine were off and sorry for interrupting," mumbled Blaise feeling rather stupid as they sauntered out of the room.

Chuckling to herself she muttered boys and carried on blow drying her hair.

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


	3. Mosquito Bites

I have been inspired to write this chapter after been bitten 20 times in the space of two weeks and the resent news of Cheryl Cole/ Tweedy having Malaria. I hope you like it x

* * *

" Ow - Ow – Ow, it itches soo bad," Moaned Blaise scratching the side if his neck. The more he scratched the itchier it became; meaning he scratched it more. Next to him sat his best friend and lover Draco Malfoy. Who sat scowling at his friend who was still scratching?

" For Merlin's sake Blaise will you stop the scratching your constant moaning is annoying." Snapped Draco as his short temper erupted.

" I cant Draco it's really itchy." He moaned louder as his skin begun to burn from the constant scratching.

" Alright let me see it," fed up from Blaise's moaning. Looking at were blaise had been scratching Draco could see a red bump with a white centre it looked very inflamed.

" That does look really painful,"

" It is painful," Complained Blaise through gritted teeth as he scratched more.

The doors of the commonroom opened and Hermione Granger resident Head Girl strolled through the room leaving her belongings on the floor.

" Granger come here will you," Sighed Blaise knowing he really had no other possibility other than to ask Granger what the bump on his neck was.

Rolling her eyes she shuffled over to him.

" What do you want Zabini?" she asked not in a cruel tone but in a ' I can't be bothered to deal with you' tone.

" What's this on my neck it itches like hell."

Sighing she pulled his hair away and moved his arm, she peered at the rich smooth chocolate skin. Seeing what he had been scratching she knew instantly what has irritated him.

" You've been bit Zabini that is all," she explained simply.

His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open his hand flew to the bite on his neck. " B-bit by what!"

" A mosquito," she said shrugging her shoulders her hands moving to her neck to loosen her tie.

" A-a - M- mosquito, I'm gonna die Dray, I'm going to get that malaria thing and I'll die.

"Zabini stop being such a baby. You are not going to die and your not going to get malaria as you have been bitten in the UK, malaria can't be caught in the UK." Snapped Hermione.

" Well why does it itch then Granger and how has he gotten it," scowled Draco.

" It itches as the insect has broke some of the skin and has got what it carries into your blood. He must have gotten while been in the grass."

" Ok, so how do I get rid of it?"

" You can't, it will heal sooner or later, and you can put some cream on to sooth the irritation." She told them.

" Do you have any of this cream?" He asked hoping and praying that she did cause he god forsaken itching was driving him berserk.

" Yes Zabini I do, it's in my room, come with me and I'll go get It." she said as she headed off to her room with the duo trailing behind. " Oh I think I should mention scratching makes it worse, so I'd advise you to stop scratching."

A groan was her only reply.

In her room she headed over to the bedside table and opened the draw compartment taking out a small white tube. She closed the draw and walked over to Zabini and handed him the small tube.

" This is the cream dab it on the area were it itches and gently rub it into the bite then don't touch it. Apply this 2 to 3 times a day and it should be unnoticeable in a week."

" Erm thanks Granger and will do."

Taking the tube with them the two boys walked out the room going to Blaise's to put the cream on.  
Inside the head girls room Hermione flung herself on to the bed and smirked she didn't fancy telling Zabini that he probably tasted nice and would be bit again more likely. She decided to keep that little fragment of information to herself. Laughing at the thought of Zabini covered in head to of mosquito bites made her chuckle. Just the other day the insect had bitten Harry.

" Boys, " mumbled to her self then closing her eyes for a nice mid-afternoon nap.


	4. Muggle Currency

Ok so here is the next oneshot this one is slightly different so I hope you like it

* * *

" Right can I have you attention please," Dumbledore boldly asked knowing he would get what he asked for. When everyone turned towards him he continued, " We will be entering the muggle world very shortly now you have all been assigned a group with your professor, as many of the professors have a lack of knowledge with the currency there will be at least one muggleborn in each group or somebody who has lived in the muggle world most of their life" explained Dumbledore.

As he told everyone to go to their respected groups Harry asked both Hermione and Ron whom they were with.

" Im with Sinistra," Ron told them

" Professor Snape," muttered Hermione wrinkling her nose in distaste. " What about you Harry who you with?"

" I'm with Madam Hooch," said Harry happily, as he wasn't unhappy with the arrangement he had.

As Hermione walked over to Professor Snape she inwardly cried looking at the group she recognised mostly Slytherins. It was for the 7th years only. There had been four professors chosen: Snape, Hooch, Sinistra and Lupin.

" Ah, Miss Granger it's nice for you to finally join us. " Snape's spoke in his normal slippery voice.

Looking at the group she was assigned to she realised it was all Slytherins apart from her fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas. The two shared a smile as Hermione cleared her voice.

" Right I will make this clear and quick, the muggle world is dangerous you must stay with either Professor Snape, Dean or I at all times for your own safety. There will be many of times were we will have to be registered in case any of us have gotten lost or been left behind, if this happens you stay in the exact place we will come back and find you, Dean and I have what is called a mobile phone this will allow us to connect each other in case of these situations." Explained Hermione handing Professor Snape the register so he could say who is here.

" Now listen up I am not stupid and I know Slytherins do not like the Gryffindors however for today those two students will be respected like Professors they are expected to keep everyone safe and give us an in sight to were we are going. As Miss Granger has already informed us you can get lost, as the place we are visiting is an extremely busy part of the country there is many motor vehicles and people, if you are foolish and don't follow what we say then there is a chance you will be killed." Snape exclaimed watching the whole of the Slytherins eyes widen in fear.

Dean informed the group they'd be heading into London and told them all to get with a partner, as they would be there buddy through out the day.

" Granger were we going to eat," asked Malfoy who was not wanting to go on the trip anyway.

" We'll be stopping at McDonalds a fast food restaurant, there you will sample foods that many teenagers your age will eat when they go out for the day. Many young children love going to McDonalds." Explained Hermione smirking when she was the Slytherins faces turn into discus.

" How on earth are going to pay for the food Granger we all have no money."

" Dean and I have been given 70 pounds for each student, we will pay for the meals and any souvenirs however you must know once you have spent up that is it there will be no more things for you."

"This is the money," Dean told them taking out some coins and pieces of paper.

" The pieces of paper are notes we have 5, 10 and 20 pound notes. The coins are 1p, 2p, 5p, 10p, 20p, 50p, 1 pound and 2 pound." She told them as she handed them out to the group. Once the money had been collected in, Professor Snape told the group that they were to collect all their belongings they were taking at to follow him to the to the port key. Dean and Hermione walked behind him whispering to each other.

" How interesting is this going to be Mione,"

" Pretty interesting but then tedious you know with crossing roads and all that, some have never seen a car let alone a lorry before."

" I never thought of that, what we gonna do teach them to look,"

" Listen"

" Look again"

"Then walk,"

" And we'll have to wait for a clear opening I usually walk or jog cross the road as I know how long it take a car to come."

" Yeah same."

" Hermione?"

" Yeah"

" Do you think we'll be able to get Malfoy killed and make it look like an accident." Hermione had to stifle a laugh as at that precise moment of time Professor Snape turned around and glared at the two.

" This is the port key, now before we go, do not mention anything about magic or the wizarding Currency, any questions before we leave."

" Sir is the muggle currency worth more or less than the wizarding currency." Asked Pansy in her normal shrilly voice.

Snape looked over at Hermione to answer the question.

" Roughly one Galleon is 2 pound, a Sickle is 50p and a Knut it 5p. So I would say that muggle money is better as you have more for a sickle and a Knut. But worse if you have a galleon, however a we have more money like the 20 pound note which is 10 times the worth of one galleon." Explained Hermione.

" Which actually makes many muggleborns are richer than the purebloods as our money has more value then yours. Like pureblood like the Malfoys would in fact have a little more money than the average muggle family." At that even Professor Snapes eyes widened. The fact the one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world would have just a little more than the average muggle family is shocking."

" Also depending on how many children you have depends on how much money extra you can get off the government. The Eldest child is worth about 20 pound a month and the rest are worth about 16 pound I think," explained Dean enjoying the shocked faces of the Slytherins.

" So your telling me the people like the Weasleys get like an extra 116 pounds a month."  
" No the families stop getting money when the child gets to 18 years of age, so the Weasleys would only get 36 pounds as only Ron and Ginny are under 18, the other 5 are now over 18, in case of twins the first born twin gets 20 and the second born gets 16." Educated Hermione.

" In average by the time your child is 21 you have spent about 100 and a bit thousand pounds this includes food, money Christmas and birthday presents this is increasing more each year as more things are becoming higher in value." Dean told them.

The whole group was silent so Snape decided now was the time to grab hold of the port key, telling everyone to touch it they soon disappeared into the muggle world.

* * *

Please review.

I know that some of the thing aren't totally acccurate but I have rounded things up. Also the muggle and Wizarding money I know will most likely be the opposite way around with the Wizarding worth more, but with Slytherins I didn't want them to feel they were richer and it'd be more fun that way as well.

Btw if you have a idea of what you think Hermine could explain to Draco and Blaise let me know.


	5. Cars

**This is a carry on to the from the last chapter, they are now in the muggle world and have discovered the scary thing known as cars. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Cars

They had beenin the muggle world for only 10 minutes but both; Hermione and Dean were ready to kill every single Slytherin slowly and painfully. They had arrived in what was known as: rush hour. Professor Snape didn't seem too fazed about this however Hermione and Dean did.

" Erm Professor?" Hermione cautiously said. The man in question turned his head to look at her, " Well Dean and me think with it being the rush hour it would be safer to be somewhere far from roads," Snape raised his eyebrow silently asking why she was worrying so much.

" Well you see Sir the rush hour is the busiest time in the city where people are trying to get to work at the same time. So many accidents can happen. With the Slytherins being here as well and with their lack of muggle knowledge they may not understand the real dangers of cars until it's too late." She said nervously not really wanting to anger the potions master.

" Miss Granger I know what the rush hour is so you do not need to explain it to me, I'm not an idiotic child!" he snapped at her.

" Sir I didn't call you…" she would have finished her sentence if it weren't for Dean's hand on her shoulder silently telling her to stop and look of hatred on Snape's face. Sighing she walked onwards.

The Slytherins had never seen a car or any method of muggle transport before they all stopped in shock at their first glimpses of a bright red car going past them at an incredible speed.

Recovering from the shock of the giant moving metal object Blaise jogged up to Hermione. " Oi Granger what the hell are those?" he asked pointing to the cars zooming passed them.

" Those Zabini are known as cars," she told him; she smiled when she saw the look on his face turn from slight fear to confusion.

" What do cars do?" Turning his attention back to her.

" Cars are modes of transport, while the magical folk have broomsticks, we have cars, motorbikes, vans, mopeds and many more. They take you places but have to be filled up with fuel, there are two kinds one is petrol and the other is diesel." She explained to him.

" People drive in them, what the hell?" Shouted Draco showing he had been listening to the explanation Hermione had told Blaise.

" Yes, if muggles know you ride around on broomsticks many men would sympathise with you, and be extremely grateful it wasn't them. " she told him rolling her eyes.

" Why would muggles sympathise with me for ridding a broomstick," demanded Draco loudly attracting attention from passers-by.

" Malfoy you keep your voice down," she whispered harshly hearing a small child saying to her mother that Draco was a strange boy, secretly she agreed with the little girl but wouldn't voice that. It also looked like Snape had heard what had been said and he gave Draco a sharp glare.

" And to answer your question not many men want to sit on a broomstick and crush their… well you know," she said blushing slightly. Both boys smirked at her being uncomfortable on the top.

" You mean their, dick, penis, cock, John Thomas, willy, and all them other marvellous names they get given." Blaise said acting innocent but being nothing of the sort. Draco stood beside him smirking at the colour of Hermione's cheeks.

" Yes!" she snapped scowling at the two troublesome Slytherins.

" Boys" Warned Snape; they had begun to get a little carried away and there voices were louder attracting a little too much attention from people walking by them.

" So Granger tell us a little more about cars," a snide Blaise asked her.

Scowling at the tall Italian she decided there was nothing wrong with explaining what they where. Before doing so she took a swift glance in Deans direction and pitied the poor boy as he was sandwiched in between Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode both had a look of sheer fear on their unattractive faces. Malfoy and Zabini looked in the same direction as her and both smirked at Dean, who scowled back at them.

Turning back to the two boys beside her she took a deep breath and began to speak. " A car can have five seats or seven seats in them the amount of seat depends on the amount of people you can get in. There are usually five doors in a car but sometimes there are three doors. The boot, which is at the back, consists as a door. The other doors are on the side of the car." She explained to them, using a car that was parked in front of them to point out the doors.

" Now before you can drive a car you must learn, to learn you must pay an amount of money to a company that will give you an instructor to teach you to drive on the road. You all so have to do a test on things like road signs and different roads and junctions," She told the boys in fascination, amazed at how they listened to everything she said.

" What are road signs?" Blaise asked her his eyes showing he was deeply interested in what she was saying.

Pointing over the road to a sign that said 30 on it, " Now that is a road sign telling you the speed limit you can go on the road, if you go over it then you can be caught by the police if spotted or caught by a speed camera. Now if this happens you'll be fined and have three points on your driving license. The speed limit is 30 miles per hour." She told Blaise who nodded his head understanding.

" Granger why does that car have the letter L written on the back of it?" Draco pointed over to the black punto at the traffic lights.

" It's a sign you have to have when your learnin' to drive I guess you have now worked out that it means learner." Hermione told him. A look of realisation dawned on his face.

" So Granger these cars, what else do they do?" Blaise asked her.

Smirking a little wanting to tease the boy, she said " They kill people." She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Both boys stood there a look of pure horror etched on their sculptured faces.

" K…Kill people?" Draco asked her looking shocked at what she said.

" Yeah, it's manslaughter. What happens is if a car is going too fast then they run in to a person they get knocked over and killed. Sometimes there is blood sometimes they die straight away, and what makes it worse some people drive away with out helping the person." She told them sadly but enjoying the look of fear on their faces.

She did notice that both boys had slowed their pace ever so slightly and walked on the opposite side of her; the farthest from the road. Some of the other Slytherins had heard what she had said; some froze in terror while others walked as far from the road as possible.

Hermione also saw the sides of her Professors lips twitch upwards in amusement. She turned her head to the side where Dean was walking beside her. Each smiled but inside they were laughing at the purebloods that were now sending nervous glances to the road beside them.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear Dean said slyly, " Hermione Granger you Slytherin,"

" Shh it can be our little secret," she whispered in return winking at the tanned boy beside who laughed.

* * *

**Please review. **


	6. Time of the Month

**This is the 6th Chapter ( Well i think you guessed that already) **

**I wasn't planning on updating it today but i thought it's the last day of September so I'll give all my readers something to read. **

**It's the dreaded time again, and poor Blaise is in for a interesting explanation.**

* * *

" Hermione!" Eyes wide, Blaise yelled, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

" What is it?" she cried rushing in to the bathroom in the head compartments. Blaise and herself had been Heads for over 6 months. One major thing that had changed was the relationship they shared. To begin with it was mutual hate, as the weeks went by it became civil relationship, next came friendship; they had both learnt a great deal from one another. That what they first saw wasn't what was the whole thing. Hermione's favourite quote to describe this was 'Don't judge a book by its cover' and Blaise's was 'not everything is what it seems.' After friendship came love. This was their relationship at the moment; they were no longer hatred, but friendship and love.

However it wasn't just the two, oh no, there was another in this; the third member in their obscure bond to one another; tall, muscular and undoubtedly – blonde. Draco Malfoy the annoying prat the sheer pain of Hermione's existence, 6 years previous. The two boys were a handful, but a handful she willingly wanted to keep on to.

" Hermione, thank god your alright, I was so worried," he sighed forcing her into a bone crushing hug.  
" What you on about darling," she whispered stroking his cheek. Over the month and a half she had been with him, she had learnt little ways to calm him down. He was secretly a worrier, worried about everything.

" I thought you were hurt, I saw – " he scratched the back of his neck rather embarrassingly. " I saw blood in your underwear when I came in to the bathroom and – well I thought you could be hurt. Why are you laughing I'm serious" he said seriously. But she just continued to laugh.

" Oh Blaise, it's nothing to worry about; it's well my erm… Period." She whispered the last bit, slightly awkward about the fact she had mentioned that to him.

" What is a period?" he asked intrigued.

" Well, erm come on, follow me and I'll explain it in the commonroom instead of the bathroom doorway," she took his hand and dragged him to the room. Pushing him on to the green couch.

Looking up at her he watched as she ran her hand over her face. Rather impatient now he says, " Go on,"

" Well, a period is one of the first signs that shows a girl is becoming a woman." she started off slowly.

He nodded his head in understandment and encouraged her to continue.

" Well a period is when a girl loses blood, it's there to get rid of your ovaries, that helps you conceive a baby. Usually after about a month the ovary is no longer capable to conceive so the body must get rid of it. The way to do this is to be washed out. The blood in your cervix has the ovary in, this is released out of your body by one method – the womanhood." Through out her explanation her face flushed red. Where as his eyes widened.

" Does it hurt?"

" The passing blood doesn't however the stomach cramps do, every woman is different so the pain is different, for me it doesn't hurt a lot. However when I shared a room with Lavender and Pavarti It was unbearable Lavender had such bad stomach cramps Madam Pomfrey would supply her with pain relief potion."

" Is- is there any symptoms when your on your period or coming on to it," he asked his eyes glancing down to her lower abdomen.

" Yes, a main one is mood swings, one minute I could be happy and bubbly then suddenly I can be pissed off and depressed. Also you can sometimes be bloated, your boobs are sensitive and heavier than normal. Some women are more hormonal around this time. On the opposite side some woman are totally turned off on the idea of sex. A sign many spot with a woman coming on is spots, they become very spotty on their face and their skin is greasier." She told him.

" Right I'll right this down, because I have a feeling this is something I am definitely going to need to remember," he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down the things Hermione had said.

" Also not all woman have the same flow. Some women have a heavy flow where they can be on for longer and more blood passes through. Where as others woman can be on for shorter with less blood. As well as this there is a thing known as regular and irregular now some like my mother are regular come on every 4 weeks…" Blaise grimaced at the thought of Hermione's mother on her period.

" Hermione I don't need to know about your mother and her period," wrinkling his nose. Hermione giggled something she didn't really do.

" Sorry love, anyway I on the other hand is irregular. I've been known to go from 4 weeks to 8 I have gone 9 once. I'm also really heavy. Now to regular this our I take a thing known as the Pill, this can be used for two things, birth control and lightening and putting it in a pattern my period. Now I go every 5 weeks." She summoned the box with the Pill in it and handed it to Blaise.

" If I forget to take it one day it can screw up my whole system." She said.

" It's so bloody small," he said peering at it.

" Yeah, it's easy to get down this way,"

" Hermione can you have like sex, when you're on,"

Laughing at what he said she nodded her head. " Yes Hun I can but I'm not going to I just feel really awkward if I did." She explained to him.

" Hermione is there anything you can do stop the blood soaking your underwear and I understand completely,"

" Yes. Now I can either use a sanitary towel or a tampon, a pad which is a sanitary towel goes on to your underwear and protects your underwear. A tampon goes inside your womanhood and stop the flow in your body by soaking up the running blood." She told him. " Oh also your period can stop which is a bad thing, there is really only a good reason for this and it depends on your timing and that is pregnancy, although I've known someone who was pregnant and on her period." Like she did with the Pill she waved her wand and the tampon and pad flow in to the room. And she handed it to Blaise.

" All I want to say to this Hermione is, hell I'm glad I'm not a girl, by the way does it ever stop," his nosiness getting in the way.

" Yeah most likely when I'm in my late 40s or 50s, I then go in to menopause the opposite to puberty. I forgot to tell you, your period starts when you're usually a teenager however some start earlier, I actually started when I was 10, and there are many names, like 'The Little Red Curse' or 'Mother Nature' or ' Time of the Month'," she told him seeing his eyes widen.

Before Blaise said anything the commonroom door opened wide and Draco walked in, throwing his bag to the fall. He stopped when he looked at the two of them, " What you doing," he asked his brows scrunching up.

" Explaining a period," said Hermione simply her embarrassment long gone.

" A what?" he asked in confusion.

Groaning, " here we go again," and Blaise laughed.

* * *

**Hope you like it, if you are wondering where Draco was well I've decided he was in detention. This was mainly a Hermione/Blaise chapter. I will do more like these and I will also do Draco/Hermione ones too.**


	7. Santa Clause

**Helloooo again, sorry it's taken about 3 weeks since I last updated but it's here now woop. Also i have ideas for the next few Chapters although if there is anything in particular you'd like a chapter to focus us on message me or review xx **

* * *

"Last night I saw Mummy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night, oh a laugh it would have been if Daddy would have seen, Mummy kissing Santa Clause last night," Hermione sang while spinning around the Commonroom. It was Christmas time once again at Hogwarts and the Head boy and Head girl had been instructed to decorate their own Commonroom. Blaise wasn't impressed about the idea where as Hermione was ecstatic. Ever since she was a child she loved to decorate the family house with her mum and dad.

She was alone in the Commonroom and was doing her most favourite job, decorating the 6ft Christmas tree. Even though it was one of her most enjoyable past times she was going to ask Blaise to place the star on the top of the tree. Little did she know; both Blaise and Draco where stood behind her frowning at the song she had just sing.

" Granger," Hermione jumped in shock spinning around looking at the two boys. Her hand placed on her heart. Both boys were stood smirking down at the scowling girl; she had now gotten over the shock.

" What do you want Malfoy?" she scowled at him, but couldn't help but notice how handsome both boys looked standing in front of her.

" What was that song you were singing just then?"

" Song … oh you mean… Last night I saw Mummy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night, oh a laugh it would have been if Daddy would have seen, Mummy kissing Santa Clause last night," re-sang Hermione and both boys nodded their heads. " What about it?"

" Whose Santa Clause?" asked Blaise jumping over the couch to sit on it?

If Hermione wasn't in shock before, then she was now her jaw had fallen to the floor her eyes were wide and staring right at them. " Y-you d-don't, you don't know who Santa is?" both boys shook their heads and looked to one another confused, not understanding what the big deal was.

" Obviously not Granger," Blaise said sarcastically. They weren't going to ask her to explain, as they knew she couldn't help showing how intelligent she is.

" Santa Clause is something every child believes in at one stage or another. He is this big fat jolly man with a white beard. He wears a red suit and has big black boots and a black sack that carries kids presents. He is the face of Christmas to many children; the other is Jesus. If you went in to the Muggle world around about this time you'd see Santa Clause everywhere, kids giggling and Ho Ho Ho everywhere you go." Explained Hermione looking at the boys deeply trying to see if what she had said changed their masks. It didn't!

" So this guy what does he do?" asked Draco.

" He has 9 reindeers; There is Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen and who you recall the most famous reindeer of all… Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" Hermione sang forgetting the boys where there and got carried away with herself. Both Draco and Blaise shared confused looks. Blaise coughing slightly caught Hermione to realise what she was doing and blushed furiously.

" Sorry it's a song; but yeah … those are the 9 reindeers who pull Santa's giant red sleigh through the night on Christmas Eve. Santa is the man who brings every kid his or her Christmas presents."

" Why don't their parents do that?" butted in Draco rather rudely.

" If your patient I'll explain that when I've finished." Retorted Hermione.

" Why does a reindeer have a red nose?" asked Blaise before she could say anything.

" To answer Draco's question first, Santa is a man who all little children believe in all parents push the subject, but the truth if Santa isn't real he is a legend it is in fact the parents who wrap up their children's presents on Christmas eve and it's them who place the presents under the tree. However to the children it's magical, as they weren't there when they went to sleep but the next morning they were. Explained Hermione checking to see if both Slytherins understood what she meant. They did.

" Rudolph is a fictional character created, he was born with that nose and it lights up, he can see through blizzards on a stormy nights and is at the front of Santa's sleigh so he can guide the way. His father is supposedly Blitzen." She explained to them in detail.

Suddenly an idea formed into Hermione's head and she ran upstairs to her room hearing the calls from Draco and Blaise to where she was going.

A few minutes later she hurried down the Commonroom stairs and back into the main room and gave each a picture.

In Draco's hand was a picture of Santa Clause his white beard and all; he was in his red suit and black boots, a sack over his shoulder.

Blaise had a picture of Rudolph and the other eight reindeers pulling in the sleigh his nose was red and shinning brightly.

" Granger I've got another question," said Blaise peering at the picture in Draco's fingers. " Where did the idea of Santa come from?" he would never admit it but he was actually quite curious.

Hermione smiled at him catching Blaise off guard " Do you remember me saying he was a legend?" Both boys looked at one another then back to Hermione and nodded their heads. " Well Santa was in fact a man known as Saint Nicholas a man who would deliver presents late at night so he wouldn't be discovered. He was a Christian man and believed in one god only. There is a famous story about a man who couldn't give any money to his daughters who were going to be married as he had none, so one night St Nick placed some gold into his stocking, which the girls had left near the fire to dry. The girls found it next morning. Ever since then children have hung up their Christmas stockings."

" Wow so kids actually believe in all of this!" Stated Draco, it wasn't a question it was more of an understanding to himself.

" Where does Santa live, I'm sure he has a place to live correct," Blaise asked her. Hermione nodded her head and begun to explain that he lived in the North Pole.

XXXXXXXX

A week had past since Hermione had explained to Draco and Blaise who Santa was and it was now the morning of Christmas Day. Rolling out of bed Hermione skipped over to the pile of presents on the floor. Sitting on the ground she picked up one present that was on top of all the others. Reading the nametag she couldn't help but laugh

Merry Christmas Love from Santa

She knew whom it was from and promised she would thank _Santa_ later.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and please read  
Lottie x**


	8. Television

**It's been ages since I've updated but here we go, I hope you all enjoy. REVIEW! **

* * *

The Princess and her two Princes had been out of Hogwarts just a week and with a little persuasion they had just purchased and settled into a new house in the Muggle World. The house wasn't huge like both boys wanted it was a cosy little house enough to what the three needed.

"Draco what are you doing?" cried Hermione out of the bedroom after hearing a crash from the living room.

"Why did you think it was me?" shouted Draco in reply stepping into view. He had grown in the previous years his hair had lost the gel he had worn throughout his Hogwarts.

"Because Draco it's always you," she said stepping out of the bedroom in her towel, having previously been in the shower, she had left the boys to finish bringing the rest of the electronics into the house.

"Not always me," he wined, his eyes running up and down her towel clad body. Noticing this she coughed drawing his attention to her face. He smiled cheekily at her sending a wink in her direction. She however wasn't impressed and walked straight passed him and in to the room he had just left. The room was nothing fancy; well nothing fancy considering two of the wealthiest wizards in the Wizarding world lived there, but to Hermione it was fancy. There's a large bay window with royal blue robes, a cream carpet covered the floorboards and above that was a blue and cream swirl patterned rug. The corner sofa was of soft blue material and could easily fit up to 5 people. The bookcases were full of Muggle and Wizarding books, of different genres and intellect. However the strangest device in the room was a large rectangular box about 42 inches or so, there was a screen in the middle and it stood on a stand, neither boy had dared go anywhere near it since the two placed it there.

Just then the front door opened and then after a few seconds there was a slam indicating the door to be closed, the padding of feet on the floor, was the first sign the final member of the group was in the house. Blaise had matured the most of the three and was still relatively silent, but was a Slytherin true and true with his slyness and always been cunning.

"Why Hermione love, what a beautiful sight to behold as I walk into the room," he drawled his eyes raking up her body.

"Knock it off Zabini!" she snapped annoyed.

"Why my love what has Draco done now" he pulled her in to a tight embrace, her head resting on his chest, with his arms wrapped around stroking her back.

"What do you mean? What have I done?" scowled the blonde, knowing he had for once done nothing wrong which was a rare occasion for him.

"Draco's done nothing wrong Blaise; I'm just irritable at the moment." She sighed snuggling into the human hot water bottle that was very comfy. Glancing to Hermione and then up to the tall Italian, Draco mouth broke in to a smirk, catching Blaise's eye he did the same, both now knew what was up with their little Princess, a conversation in their seventh year they would never forget and were immensely grateful for.

"Well I better tune the television in or is one of you two going to do that?" said Hermione as she pulled out of Blaise's arms looking over at the television. The two boys followed her eyes to the rectangular box.  
"Is that what that is Hermione a Tellivision?" asked Draco looking at in oddly.

"Television Dray, but yeah, haven't you ever seen one?" she looked directly at Draco who shook his head, she turned to face Blaise and he, like Draco shook his head. "Well a television is a piece of electronic equipment that all Muggle families own at least one, they come in many sizes from very small to bigger than this one. They also come in different styles, recently a 3D one has come out, and if you wear certain glasses you can see the images in 3D. Other types of televisions are Plasma, like the one we have. There are others like a HD one and they improve the image you're watching." She looked towards the boys once more, and saw they were paying close attention.

"Hermione love, how exactly do you turn it on?" asked Blaise looking back the television in confusion.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips and walked over to the coffee table in the middle of the room and picked up her wand. Not wanting to have to attach all the electronics and wires she waved her wand while muttering a simple spell and just like magic the television was connected.

"You turn the television on by two methods; the first would be to turn it on by the button on the screen, the second option is the power button on the remote." She decided to use the remote and clicked the power button. Nothing Happened.

"Erm Hermione Hun, why has nothing happened?" asked Draco taking a step towards Hermione confused. Hermione was equally confused then suddenly she realised her mistake and walked over to her bag that was beside the sofa.  
"Hermione; what are you doing? Blaise asked peering over at her. She didn't answer but continued to rummage through her bag. Standing up straight she turned to face the boys

"Batteries"

"Batteries?" said Draco and Blaise in unison equally confused.

"Yes batteries, to put in the remote to work it," she explained to them. Still not understanding but deciding to stay quiet, and see what she was going to do.

The batteries once placed in the remote she pointed it towards the television, a flashing light on the bottom corner appeared and then the television flashed into life causing both Draco and Blaise to jump back in surprise.

"How did you do that?" asked Blaise his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Well it what I was saying about pushing the power button. But now the television is turned on. Now as you can see there is a moving image like the photos in the Wizarding world." The boys did notice this but what was different to them was the fact that the images had sound the exact opposite to photos in the Wizarding world.

"Hermione, where does the sound come from?" Draco asked, his eyes glued to the television as the images of a 30 girls and a man came in to view.  
"The sound comes from the show, you see the man that's speaking, well he's been filmed and the film is broadcasting to a satellite station, which is sending the image and sound to the television." The boys nodded in understanding and looked at her to see what she was going to say next.

"Many people will sit and watch television every day and everyone has a favourite show that they really like. This one is one of my favourites; Take me out, the show is about a bunch of women trying to get a date and a man turns off lights, it's a really good show. But anyway Muggles watch television really for entertainment, enjoyment, for the latest news really." Said Hermione.

"What can you watch on a television?" asked Blaise watching the television intensively, fascinated about the show being aired.

"Well you have the news, reality TV, sport, news, children's, sitcoms, soap operas, music, game shows and lots more." Said Hermione facing him.

"Cool, I think I like this television thing but there is something I like more and before you say it, it's not Quidditch," Draco smirked and looked up at Blaise who knew exactly what Draco was on about and he smirked.

"Oh what's that then Draco?"

"Well!" wiggling his eyebrows he picked up his wand and with a quick wave of his wand.

Hermione shrieked as the towel wrapped around her body was wiped away.

"Draco!"


	9. Football

**Just to clarify it's the English version of football so for all those who are American it's soccer. Enjoy!**

"Why do I have to take Muggle Studies, It's downright unfair!" Snapped Malfoy walking through the grounds in the early morning of September the 5th.

School had been in season for only five days and Draco was fed up, he was now alone in the dorms with only Crabbe and Goyle for company; he was alone. Blaise been Headboy had its ups and downs but on a night it was a down. But that wasn't the only thing bothering him. It had been announced at the sorting that all students in Seventh year had to take part in Muggle Studies, there had been many complaints (Mostly from the Slytherins) that people didn't want to take part but of course Dumbledore turned a blind eye and Muggle Studies become compulsory.

"Poor Drakey forced to take the lesson, we all have to take. His majesty shouldn't be forced to such peasant deeds."

"Shut your mouth Blaise," scowling at the laughing Italian.

"Draco you moan too much for a guy." He stated simply tearing a leaf as they walked.

"I'm sure I told you to shut up," he replied sharply at his long-time friend and lover.

Blaise said nothing but chuckled to himself as he walked by the side of Draco. Looking around he saw Hermione Granger jogging past them on the path, beside her was Harry Potter, they were dressed in a simply pair of Black shorts and white top. Letting out a low whistle of appreciation as he watched his fellow head run down to the Quidditch pitch showing a lot more skin then he thought she ever would.

"What you whistling at," asked Draco noticing that Blaise's eyes where somewhere else.

"Just Granger," he said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Granger why would you look at Granger?" Draco whispered confused.

"Look how much skin she has on show, if you ask me she has definitely matured from last year," he said licking his lips as he eyed the brunettes bum as she bent to fasten her shoelace.

"Zabini, keep it down my dear," joked Draco looking south on his lover.

"I don't think Mini Zabini will stay down if she doesn't get back up." Teased Blaise winking in Draco's direction. "You might have to get rid of it if it does,"

"Humph if you think I'm helping you with it, if it's not over me," said Draco sticking his tongue out walking towards the now upright brunette.

"Granger, what is with the – clothes," his eyes racking up and down her toned figure.  
"Get lost Malfoy," she snapped as she felt the eyes of the blonde ogling her body.

"Why that's not nice I only asked what your clothes were for, is that such a bad thing?" he taunted leaning on a tree with one arm. Hermione eyed his arm and couldn't help but admit it was a mighty fine arm.

"The clothes Ferret are for today's Muggle Studies lesson," she told them attempting to turn and walk away when she felt a hand holding her arm, looking down to see a tanned hand contrasting with her pale skin.

"We haven't finished yet Hermione," he said purposely saying her name to attract her attention, "What is today's lesson that makes you dress up?"

"Today you're learning about a Muggle sport known as Football, you'll learn the Muggle Britain's most popular sport and then practice football.

"What is Football?" asked Draco confused.

"Can't you wait till the lesson to find out," sighed Hermione annoyed.

"No, so Granger what is it?" said Blaise this time; closing her eyes Hermione turned to the boys.

"Let's walk to Quidditch Pitch while I tell you what it is," the boys nodded and side by side they walked to the pitch. "Football is one of the most famous and popular sports in the UK," she explained repeating what she said earlier. "There is two teams they each have their own colours, two I know the best are Leeds and Chelsea, Leeds were a yellow and blue uniform and Chelsea were a blue and white uniform. In a game there are 11 to 18 players, however not all play at one time as you have those that come on throughout the game, when someone is either injured, or taken off by either the referee or the coach. These players are known as Subs."

"So if someone is injured they replace an injured player another player?" asked Draco; Hermione nodded her head "is it more dangerous that Quidditch?"

"No not at all, to Quidditch football is nothing when it comes to danger."

"So why on Earth do they had sub-players when Quidditch doesn't?" asked Draco "If you ask me Granger, you Muggles seem more pathetic that us Wizards.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Said Hermione, wanting nothing more to get rid of the two boys beside her, sighing she continued. "There are certain positions in football like you do in Quidditch, however with Quidditch you have four; Keeper, Seeker, Chaser and Beater however in football you have eight different positions, these are: Goalkeeper, Left Midfielder, two Centre Midfielders, and Right Midfielder, plus two Centre-backs, a Right-back and Left-back, there is also two Centre forwards." Explained Hermione. "Each position is allocated specific spots to stay on a pitch, they can move around but they have to keep to the left if they are either a Left-back or a Left Midfielder. You understand?" The boys nodded semi-understanding what she was talking about.

"Granger, how do they win the game?" asked Draco frowning.

"To win the game is simple, score the most amount of goals against the other team. If you haven't noticed they use what is called a football, you are only allowed to kick the ball, if a player other than the goalkeeper touches the ball with their hands they give the other team a penalty kick, this is where they are given a clear shot and it's one against one." She explained to them, understanding they nodded their heads.

"Anything else you can tell us about it?" Blaise asked her feeling confident about the lesson.

"Well as it's very popular they can be many problems, fights from opposing teams are common and lots of people get injured, also the football players earn a lot of money I personally think this is wrong, there is people out there who work the arses off saving lives and then you have a bunch of men running around on a field for about 90 minutes who earn nearly three times as much."

"Why would anyone pay them more than medics?" asked Blaise completely confused about the idea.

"They just do," she shrugged, "C'mon we best get to lesson I now have to teach you how to play it," laughed Hermione with the image of the two Slytherin kicking a football and diving to save goals.

**Please review! :) Also if you have any idea for what Hermione could explain either to Blaise, Draco or both of them let me know xx**


	10. Big Bouncy Bunny

**Hiyaaa I'm back again with a brand new chapter! It's the end of July pretty much and I'm still going woo. This one is another festive character that many associate with Easter! I bet you really can't guess it now Wink Wink. Slightly different this time as it isn't only Draco Hermione and Blaise in this little oneshot.**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Big Bouncy Bunny

"I love this film," said Hermione. It was the first Christmas since they graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione, Draco and Blaise had chosen to spend the festive holiday together for the first time. They had bought a house (Draco and Blaise paying for the majority of it) and invited their parents over to spend Christmas with them. They had a traditional Christmas dinner prepared by Hermione and to her delight it went down a treat. They were all now seated in the living room watching Santa Clause 2; it had been aired on the television for Christmas, Lucius, Narcissa, Marco and Maria were fascinated with the movie, it amused those who watched films often, the constant questions left them occupied. The two elder Malfoy's and Zabini's were like children at the tender age of 2 where they reached the stage of vocabulary when why became their favourite word.

"Why do you love this particular film Hun?" Blaise asked, he so far found it a little interesting but it had only just started. He knew who Santa Clause was, after a talk with Hermione a previous year ago.

"I just love the range of characters they have in it, Father Time, Mother Nature, Cupid, and many more, although my all-time favourite must be the Easter Bunny."

"The what?"

Hermione gasped at what Draco said, "God what do the Wizarding world tell children when they get presents at Christmas or when they chocolate Easter Eggs at Easter,"

"Well Hermione, we often just say we give them it, you know so you don't lie to your children," Lucius told her.

Hermione's and both her mother's and father's eyes widened in surprise. "In the Muggle world we make it all about characters, what I was told was the Easter Bunny is this giant bunny that wears a pair of yellow checked trousers with a pocket watch with a chain hanging out of his pocket. He has a purple waist coat that isn't buttoned up. On his feet he has large orange shoes. He bounces all around the world leaving delicious chocolate eggs in people's homes for their children." Hermione explained to everyone.

"I still think that's pointless," mumbled Lucius, rolling his eyes at his father Draco turned to Hermione.

"But why is he a big bouncy bunny? Couldn't he be something a little more heroic," Hermione chuckled at what Draco had said. Kissing his cheek she smiled up at him.

"Oh Draco it's mainly for little children, and most 2 to 5 year olds find bunnies very cute, now when I was little I had the Birthday Bunny," turning to face her parents she said, "Did I have a thing for rabbits?"

"Yes you did, you were always asking for a pet rabbit if I remember correctly you were going to name it Hippity," Draco and Blaise laughed at what Mrs Granger had said.

"Shut up you two,"

"Sorry love," Blaise kissed her cheek then whispered saucily in her ear, "I'll make it up to you later," Hermione smiled and snuggled further into his embrace. From different areas of the room the 6 adults looked at one another and smirked.

"As Muggles don't have magic they try to make events that are often religious exciting. But I was tricked when I was a little girl. Wasn't I mother and father," she glared at both her parents who smirked but never made eye contact with their only child.

"I thought getting tricked was in Halloween?"

"Not that kind of tricked Draco," giggled Hermione.

"Now dear I don't know what you're talking about, your father and I never tricked you!"

"Liars," she said strongly.

"Well you were attached to those dummies, well we needed to get you out of them, so your father came up with the ingenious idea of telling you that if you gave your dummies to the Easter Bunny, Birthday Bunny and Santa Clause you'd get more presents and Easter Eggs and you bought it," she said simply.

"Tricked you see!"

"Hermione why did you even need these dummies?" Narcissa asked her.

"Well I they kept me occupied but I mostly had them for when bedtime," she told the only female Malfoy.

"Ah I see when Draco was young he had a stuffed green Dragon called Dragon. Took the bloody thing everywhere with him," Draco blushed at his mother's word.

"That's nothing when Blaise was about two he discovered this green blanket, well ever since then he had this green blanket that got nicknamed Blankie, and then one night he was ill and was sick all over it, and we were like oh shit what on Earth would we do now his Blankie was ruined," Hermione couldn't help but giggle at her blushing boys, but as soon as she turned towards the television she called out "the Easter Bunny" all heads swivelled round to see this human size rabbit talking to Santa Clause.

"That's the Easter Bunny? He looks nothing like the description you gave us,"

"I know that Blaise, but you see that was what I was told he looked like from a young age,"

"Does he eat carrots?"

"Yes Draco I'm pretty sure he eats carrots,"

"Wicked, Hermione do you think if I leave him a carrot or two then he'll leave us some more chocolate eggs?"

"Oh Draco," everyone laughed as he smiled innocently at them all.

* * *

**What happened to Hermione with her Dummies also happened to me and my younger brother an awful cruel thing to do!**

**Don't forget to keep posting me those ideas everyone, I so far have enough to write 16! If it's a good idea then it'll tag along on the bottom of the list and will eventually be posted on here. Please Please Pleaseee have some unique ideas that both wizards wouldn't know as that'll make it much more interesting and easier to explain. **

**So please review and I'll see you soon with another upadate TTFN (Tat tar for now)**


	11. Macarena

**Woop for chapter 11 now this has been an idea for awhile but I just didn't want to write it, but as I have all my ideas written in chapter order I knew I had to do this before I could continue with any other chapters. But I'm really happy with how this came out, and it could possibly be one of my favourites so far. It's also my longest so enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaise do you hear something?" Draco asked frowning; Blaise stopped doing what he was doing and listened. He himself heard a noise but couldn't make out what he heard.

"What you think it is?"

"I think it's a style of music but I'm not sure," Draco moved closer to the door and leaned into the wooden object to hear the noise. "Definitely music but I've never heard it before," looking at one another they decided in silent unison that they would leave the comfort of Blaise's room and headed into the common room. What met their eyes was Hermione dancing in a pair of tight shorts and a sports bra; she had a sweat band around her wrists and head. The eyes of both boys greedily took in the sight that greeted them.

"You know Granger if I knew you'd be wearing them clothes I'd of come down earlier," Hermione spun around at hearing his voice, scowling at the two wizards she turned off her music.

"What do you want Malfoy – Zabini," she had recently realised how attractive the Pureblood wizards had become, but had not told anyone because she didn't want to hear what everyone was to say.

"Well you see we were minding our own business in Blaise's room when we heard this strange noise from down here, inspecting closer we discovered it was music, so we came downstairs to investigate, and look what we came upon." Blaise was perfectly fine to stand to the side and allow Draco to talk; he then could appreciate the sight in front of him more,"

"The noise you heard was the Macarena," she told him simply. Blaise and Draco exchanged looks of confusion, sighing Blaise turned to Hermione he was slowly getting fed up of asking what things were, he was beginning to lose count on how many times he had asked her.

"So Granger what is a Macarena?"

"The Macarena is a Spanish song, and you follow the dance moves, it's a Muggle Classic and it's played at Discos, parties, and loads of Muggles just get up and dance to it." She told them both, she knew this was getting repetitive; the boys would get confused and she had to explain anything Muggle to them.

"What's these dance moves?" Draco asked her wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes but blushed she hadn't thought she'd have to show the two Slytherins the moves to the Macarena.

"Well they're rather simple really and you just repeat them over and over throughout the song,"

"Okay, but what are the moves?" Draco asked once again.

"Why don't you show us Granger!" winked Blaise watching her face heat up to the colour of a cherry,

"N- no I- I – I couldn't do that," she stuttered but the two males had already jumped over the couch to watch.

"Sure you can Granger, so what is the first move?" Draco asked her slyly.

Hermione stared wide eyed at the two smirking Slytherins; she couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into. One minute she was working out and the next minute she was asked to dance in front of the two deemed Sex gods. Okay so doing the Macarena wasn't exactly a good work out but she was getting warmed up. "Why couldn't I have done this in my own room," she whined in her head. But a sudden thought popped into her head.

"Alright I'll show you the dance moves, but only if you then do the dance moves once I've finished the song." The boys looked at one another debating their options; either make a fool of themselves but get to see Hermione Granger dance in something so tight. Or walk away and allow her the satisfaction of doing whatever she was doing in peace but also winning the unspoken war.

"Deal," they said in unison and Hermione's face dropped, she was sure they'd have turned the offer down once they had to dance along. She looked closely in to their eyes and could see the lust, and from there on she realised that she was not only dealing with two Slytherins males but two horny Slytherin males. Looking down at her attire she definitely realised that this idea was very very bad.

"Okay so pay attention then," closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she stuck out her right hand with the palm facing the ground and followed the same motion with her left hand, she then switched her right hand so her palm was facing to the sky and like before copied the movement with her left hand. She then placed her right hand on to her left shoulder and then her left hand on her right shoulder. Her right hand then left her shoulder and was placed on the right side of her head, and the left hand followed suit to the left side of her head. The boys watched fascinated at the so simple moves but the way Hermione was demonstrating had them hooked. Hermione then placed her right hand on the left side of her hip and her left hand on her right side. She then switched her hands so her right hand was on her right side and her left hand was on her left side. Like all the movements she moved her right hand first. The boy's eyes widened as she swayed her hips and body in rhythm to one another in a tantalising way, she then jumped to the side. She repeated this another three times so she was finally facing the two lads again.

"What you think?" she asked her face a slight pink from the embarrassment of what she had just done.

"Very nice, so all we have to do is that throughout the entire song?" Blaise asked he didn't think it seemed so hard, she did it very easily and he would happily watch her do it again but only if she faced the opposite direction as watching her sway her arse was an extremely enjoyable experience.

"Yup then you both can go and finish what you were doing upstairs. Do you want to practise beforehand?" The boys shuck their heads and each stood next to Hermione winking at one another over the brunettes head.

Hermione walked over to the music player and pressed start, the music poured out and she wedged herself between the two boys waiting for the lyrics to start. Draco and Blaise looked at Hermione to know when to start.

_**When I dance they call me Macarena  
And the boys they say que soi buena  
They all want me, they can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me, jam with me  
And if you're good I'll take you home with me**_

Hermione looked at the two boys and couldn't help but smile, they were trying so hard to keep up to the music but were having a little trouble.

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena **_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay**_

As the music played the boys finally mastered the speed but remembering which hand went where was the difficult part.

_**Now, don't you worry 'bout my boyfriend**_

_**The boy whose name is Vittorino  
Ha, I don't want him, couldn't stand him  
He was no good so I ... (giggle)  
Now come on, what was I supposed to do  
He was out of town, and his two friends were soooooo fine**_

Hermione surprising herself was actually enjoying the moment, the embarrassment she had at the start had disappeared and she was now just happy dancing.

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay  
Da le**__** a tu cuerpo alegria macarena **_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena **__**– ay**_

_**(I am not trying to seduce you)**_

Both boys laughed at this, they knew she wasn't deliberately trying to seduce them but they were definitely feeling seduced as Hermione swayed her bottom and jumped to the left.

_**Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena **_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay  
Da le**__** a tu cuerpo alegria macarena **_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena **__**– ay**_

The boys were feeling rather proud of themselves after countless jumping and screwing up they had finally mastered the moves. They were having so much fun that none of the three heard the common room door open.

_**Come and find me, my name is Macarena  
I'm always at the party 'cause I think it's cosa buena  
Come join me, dance with me  
And all you fellas tag along with me**_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay  
Da le**__** a tu cuerpo alegria macarena **_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena **__**– ay**_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay  
Da le**__** a tu cuerpo alegria macarena **_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena **__**– ay**_

_**Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay**_

The music stopped and the trio fell on to the sofa each wearing a smile on their face. Hermione was just about to speak when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. All three heads turned at whiplash speed and stared horrified at the Headmaster and a rather shocked looked Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Professors," Hermione squeaked out mortified, she could feel her entire face darken with a colour that was rather familiar today.

"We have come to talk to Mr Zabini and Miss Granger on how to achieve interhouse unity among your peers but I must ask. What were you doing?" The Headmaster finally asked.

"Macarena!" Draco and Blaise cried together and the Headmasters face enlightened at the word.

Hermione, Snape and McGonagall groaned.

* * *

**Tada Soo what you all think? let me know everyone**


	12. Present Wrapping

**I've done a Hermione/Blaise chapter before so I felt it was time to do a Hermione/Draco one. I'm not 100% happy about it and I'm not sure why! Read and Review so I get to know how you feel on it?**

Present Wrapping

"Draco will you come and help me?" Hermione called from the living room. Blaise had gone to visit his mother who had fallen ill with the flu, this left Draco and Hermione alone at the house.

"What you need me for?" the voice yelled for the bedroom.

"I need your help please," she cried back rolling her eyes. The blonde was such a pain sometimes but she couldn't help but love him. She could hear him plod down the stairs in his regular rhythm. Appearing through the living room door in only a pair of grey joggers and a simple t-shirt she couldn't help but smile. One of the first things she had done when they bought a house in the Muggle world was to acquire both boys Muggle clothing, while Blaise had sided with jeans Draco preferred joggers.

"Hermione why you smiling like that?" he had cocked his head to the left when he noticed her staring.

"Just looking at how sexy you look in those Joggers, come and sit down here I need your help." Following her instructions he sat, and then leaned over the plush carpet and gently pressed his lips on to hers. Reacting instantly to the kiss she moved her lips against his passionately, enjoying the feeling it offered. Pulling apart she kissed his nose and looked back to the paper and box of aftershave on the floor.

"So Mione what are you doing?" he finally asked looking at objects scattered across the floor.

"I'm wrapping presents, and I'd like some help,"

"Why not do it the Wizarding way, get it over and done with much quicker and then we can have a bit of fun," winking at her.

Pushing him from the shoulder she laughed at his antics. "Because I want to do it the Muggle way, it's the way I was brought up, "Draco smiled at the Witch beside him, she was perfect with the long curly brown hair and her eyes were enticing.

"So what you want me to do,"

"I need you to hold the wrapping paper in place so I can stick it with tape." Nodding his head he understood what she was asking but clearly didn't see the point in doing it the slow way," Hermione had already cut the size of paper that would cover the gift, she had bought Blaise the present when he mentioned he'd run out of his favourite aftershave: Adore a Wizard. She brought the two pieces together and with one hand placed Draco's finger on to the ends of the paper.

"Hermione? Why do I need to sit here with my finger on the paper?"

"I need two hands to tear away the tape, so I need you to hold the paper in place so when I've torn it then I can stick on the paper like this," she had stuck the tape on to the paper. Draco stared at the paper and cautiously moved his hand.

"What's the tape done to the paper?"

"Draco I mentioned this earlier, the tape sticks the paper together so it doesn't resolve back into the 2D shape." She stuck another piece of tape on the opposite side so it was now secure, she swiveled the box around so one side was facing her."

"2D?"

"In the Muggle and Wizarding world you have 2D and 3D," she reached over to a ripped section of the wrapping paper. "This is 2D it basically means it is flat whereas…" she reached over to the scissors, "this is 3D as it isn't flat. To put it basically 2D is flat 3D is layered."

Hermione folded and brought the two sides into the middle forming a triangle. Raising the now triangle side so it was firmly touching the side of the box she looked expectantly at Draco who placed his finger on the triangular flap on the top of the already taped box.

"Why did you fold this bit?" he asked as she stuck the tape on the triangle flap.

"This is to keep the gifts wrapping from falling apart, it also covers the side so you can't see the present. Also when you are opening your gift you can do it without too much difficulty." Hermione explained as she finished the other side. Like before Draco placed his finger on to the flap and Hermione stuck it down with tape. Turning the gift over so all the pieces stuck was on the bottom.

"What bit is next?" he was secretly enjoying helping Hermione; she had often asked Blaise for help in the past, the Italian being more patient and more interested in Muggle things that he had.

"The bow," she laid on her back and stretched to reach the shoe box behind her, grabbing hold she sat back in the same position as before (legs crossed). She took off the top and handed the box to Draco. "Pick a colour to stick on," he looked in the box, he saw every colour bow from, red to green, blue to purple, silver to gold, black to white and plenty other colours. But one colour jumped out and he smirked, picking up the bow he handed it to Hermione. Her eyes widened and she laughed. Draco had handed her a bright pink bow.

"If that is the colour you want then we'll stick it on." She turned the bow over and peeled of the protector on the tape and stuck it securely on the top left corner. "Finally we stick on the name tag," lifting up a tag with an image of a snake wrapped lovingly around a lion both facing one another. Hermione took the Quill and scribbled in neat handwriting.

_Dear Blaise,_

_Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year_

_Love from Hermione and Draco._

She wrapped the elastic over the bow and moved the present to the side smiling up at Draco.

"I want to have ago at this," Draco said picking up a gift that he knew was for his mother. Smiling Hermione handed him the wrapping paper and assisted him in wrapping his gift. Before they knew it, they had wrapped all the presents that was in the pile and used all the bows but one.

The front door opened, the faint voice of their Italian lover could be heard from the hallway. Waving her wand Hermione made all the presents disappear to place where the two males would never think to look. Turning to face Blaise she missed Draco smirk.

"Blaise how is your mother?"

"She is alright, recovering quite nicely she'll definitely be on the move by Christmas. But what have you been doing?"

"We've been wrapping presents Blaise and look here is ours," before Hermione knew what Draco had done, he had stuck a Slytherins green bow on to her forehead.

Hermione huffed. Blaise laughed. Draco smirked. Yes wrapping presents were fun but unwrapping them and the gift inside is much more enjoyable and Draco couldn't help but agree.


	13. Smoking

**Here is the next chapter. I have nothing against those who smoke, I have friends that do it, I'm just not a smoker. There is thing's i've missed out but i decided to stick to the basics. Sorry if there is somethings that are wrong. I've researched the information as I'm not an expert. if you don't like the chapter then keep it to yourself.**

* * *

It was a normal day for Hermione, her lessons had gone well she had earned 70 points for Gryffindor throughout the day, but lost 10 in Potions for nothing; Snape was just in a rotten mood. She received excellent grades in all her homework's, and now she was going to meet her boys before they headed off to Quidditch practice. She had been dating Draco and Blaise for a month now and she couldn't be happier they'd almost begged her to come see them before they had practice, with school nearing the NEWT's Hermione was sticking herself straight into studying, the boys thought she was mad the NEWTS weren't for another 3 months as it was still early March. But nevertheless she was head strong with the fact she was going to study early.

Making her way down the field she saw two heads in the distance one with blonde hair the other with raven hair. They were both facing away from her so they never saw her approach.

"What you boys looking at?" startled they turned around grinning impishly down at her.

"Well we were erm -"

"Zabini shut up," laughed Hermione shaking his head while he smiled innocently.

"We were watching Professor Burbage on the field she's doing something really weird."

Frowning at Draco's explanation she looked at where the Professor was standing and stared in shock.

"Well I never expected Professor Burbage to smoke,"

"What?"

"Smoke, that's what she's doing," Hermione knew where this was going; it would lead to another explanation.

"You're gonna have to explain this one Granger," Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Smoking is where you inhale this sort of stick known as a cigarette it contains: Tar, Nicotine and Tobacco there are other ingredients but they are the main ones. Tar is the substance that sticks to your lungs; this blocks your veins and can cause you to have difficulty breathing but it can also stop blood getting to your heart, you often suffer from what is called as a smokers cough, this is usually a horsey cough that sometimes brings mucus back up."

"Why the bloody hell would you smoke if it does that to you?" Blaise asked his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"It's difficult to explain but there is also something in a cigarette that once you've had it and got fixed on it you can't stop unless you're really determined to, this is nicotine and is very deadly. It's a drug that basically addicts you to smoking but it's also something that can calm and relax you."

"So this tar sticks to your longs but you can't stop smoking because the nicotine has made you like dependent on it right?"

"That's right Blaise, now when your cigarette is burnt it releases not only tar but Arsenic a harmful chemical that gives you Lung Cancer, now lung cancer is one of the biggest killers in the world. It kills more people in a year then all the other cancers put together," Both Slytherin's eyes widened in shock as they glanced over to the Muggle Studies teacher as a puff of smoke left the cigarette.

"There are of course many more chemicals that have side effects. The negative aspect other than damaging you on the inside is what it does to your body on the outside,"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her.

"It's simple if you are ever near someone who smokes you notice they smell really bad, this is caused from the smoke, their nails, teeth go yellow, and their hair can be greasy. You don't usually look your best and it can affect your house strangely enough it can turn your wallpaper yellow and make your furniture smell, cigarette smoke makes your clothes smell bad as well."

"Yes smoking isn't something I'll be trying in years to come," said Draco sneering.

"I'm glad to hear that but you can stop, but it isn't easy. Once you stop smoking your body craves for the nicotine it's become adapted for, it'll fight you and your brain will practically scream for you to have one. There is nicotine patches and nicotine gum that can help you conquer your habit,"

"Hermione have you ever smoked?"

"No I haven't and I wouldn't want to, my Aunty smokes and she just smells awful all the time, not matter how many baths you have you'll still smell it."

"What I want to know is, how do you burn them?"

"It's simple Draco a cigarette is made from paper and the chemicals and leaves inside it, how do you burn paper?"

"Fire?" he replied.

"Exactly you light the end of the cigarette then you smoke it from the other side, to light it you use something called a lighter, ironically named I know but it does what it's called,"

"How much are they?"

"They vary in price but they're not cheap, it's an expensive habit to have but people enjoy it so they don't stop." She said simply.

They continued to stand and watch Professor Burbage smoke and each boy moved closer to Hermione wrapping their arms around her. As the Professor stubbed out her cigarette and flicked it on the floor she walked back up to the castle. Draco had always thought Muggles were strange but the fact they made things that could kill people, he now believed them to be even stranger than before.

* * *

**Not Very long but i thought i'd allow it to be short and sweet. Please review!**


	14. Baking

**Here is the next chapter, I'm not quite sure how I feel about this, while writing it I felt it sounded awkward but once I read when it was complete it seemed to flow rather well. It's also a little different to the other chapters I think.**

* * *

"Granger, what are you doing?" asked Draco as he and Blaise walked into the kitchen that was in the Head's common room.

"Baking," was her reply ignoring the blonde and Italian as she measured out the chocolate powder on to the weighing scales.

"What you baking?" this time it was Blaise who asked.

"A cake," said Hermione scowling as the scales told her she had added too much.

"What type of cake?" Draco asked.

"Chocolate,"

"Blaise, who'd of thought Granger would answer in so few of words," said Draco loudly hoping to get more of a response out of her.

"I know, do you think we should owl Madam Pomfrey immediately to get her checked out," Blaise replied smirking, his eyes on Hermione.

"Go away," wasn't the response they'd been hoping for.

It was the first week of term and neither Headboy or Head girl were happy to share a common room but were slowly adjusting to each other. It had become apparent to Hermione that Blaise was a wiz in the kitchen been able to create anything that he put his mind too. Unlike her, who often burnt anything she cooked.

"Granger, I thought you couldn't cook?" said Blaise remembering the fiasco when she attempted to make a sausage sandwich.

"Well I'm trying to learn," was her reply but to Draco it was shocking, something the know it all couldn't do.

"How do you make a cake then?" Draco asked her.

"Easily, you mix the ingredients, put it in the oven and bake it!" said Hermione grabbing a spoon out of the draw. "Well I hope it's that easy."

Together Draco and Blaise walked over to where the feisty Gryffindor stood and looked over her shoulder.

"Try it," said Hermione holding the spoon up to Blaise's mouth. His eyes widened and looked at it nervously, not daring to say no to the girl, he cautiously took a taste of the batter. Surprisingly it tasted good.

"That's pretty good Granger, very chocolaty, but which cake are you baking?" she pointed to the picture in the cook book and his eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't that a bit advanced for you?"

"Look Zabini, if you and Ferret Boy here are just going to insult me and my cooking then please go away,"

"We are not here to insult you Granger, I want to see you cook," smirked Draco.

"Fine," but she wasn't happy about it.

"So what steps have you done so far?"

"I've mixed the sugar and the flour together then added the chocolate. I mixed that in then finally added the eggs which mixed all the ingredient together and made it a liquid,"

Blaise nodded his head and then addressed her again, "so what is your next step?"

"Well I'm going to grease the pans with butter,"

"Why you using two pans though?" Draco asked confused.

"Because the cake has two layers, and there is going to be a chocolate cream filling between, so I don't want to be cooking two layers at different times," she said as she poured the mixture equally into two bowls and placed them in the already heated oven.

"They will be cooked for 20 minutes and then removed to cool," said Hermione looking at both Slytherins with a smirk on her face. The two boys seeing what she was doing also smirked, but to Blaise he began to realize that living with Hermione Granger wouldn't be so bad.

"So on to the cream, we'll mix butter and icing sugar together with chocolate," she said as she poured the icing sugar into a bowl. Coughing Hermione wafted the air with her hand attempting to rid the smoggy dust around her. She mixed the ingredients together making sure the filling was smooth. Like she did before she lifted the spoon with some of the filling but turned to Draco expecting him to test it.

"You best not be thinking what I think you're thinking Granger,"

"Malfoy if you think I'm going to be able to poison you while you've been stood behind me watching me make it you really are stupid," scowling at Hermione he nervously sampled the chocolate cream and was relieved to be still alive and the cream tasted nice.

Once the cakes had baked Hermione removed them from the oven and placed them to cool.

"Haven't you got anything else to do?" Hermione then asked them as she rummaged through a draw.

"No, not really,"

Grabbing one of the cakes she raised the knife ready to cut the bump off the cake.

"Er Granger do you want me to cut the cake?" asked Blaise looking uneasily at the sharp knife Hermione was holding.

"No it's fine," the boys took a step back not wanting to be anywhere near Hermione Granger with a knife in her hand.

Carefully she carved off the bump as smoothly as she could, then opened the fridge to take out the strawberry jam.

"What's with the jam Granger?"

"I'm going to put it on the cake to stop it from being overly rich in chocolate," she told them as she spread the jam thickly. She then spooned the cream on to the cake, it however begun to slant at one side but Hermione didn't notice as she continued to pile the chocolate on to the cake. Grabbing hold of the other piece of cake she placed it on top of the filling and then added cherries on top and finally sprinkled more icing sugar on to the top.

"So what you think?" she asked rather proud of it.

"It looks better than I thought it would," admitted Blaise truthfully.

"What Blaise said."

Placing some of the equipment into the sink she turned to the boys. "I'm surprised nothing went wrong," turning away from the two boys her arm hit the bowl that had not yet been placed in the sink, as the bowl was hit it ricocheted from her arm and hit the cake causing it to tumble to the floor. Standing in shock Hermione looked sadly at the smashed cake on the floor.

"Think you spoke too soon Granger," chuckled Draco looking at the cake, "better luck next time," and the two Slytherins walked out of the room rather happy.  
Hermione continued to look at the cake and sighed waving her wand the mess was cleared.

* * *

**What you think? Please review :)**


	15. McDonalds

**I'm not sure I like this one but let me know what you think to it. Enjoy**

* * *

"Granger, I'm hungry when are we having some lunch," Draco had been asking her this for the last hour and was slowly beginning to aggravate everyone else.

"Malfoy if you ask me one more time I'll get one of those deadly cars to come and kill you." She said through closed teeth.

"Lying Granger you should be ashamed of yourself you're much too goody too shoes to get me killed."

"I might but I'm sure someone in this group will gladly do it for me." She knew Blaise was laughing beside her but paid him no attention. She herself was hungry but would not make a fuss like the blonde ferret beside her. She was desperately searching for McDonalds just to shut him up.

"Granger!" cried Parkinson walking towards her. "What does this McDonalds thing sell?"

"It sells burgers in different ways, salty chips, chicken nuggets and ice cream."

"Does it sell anything that doesn't have so much fat?"

"It may have a salad but I dunno. I never order salads because it's fast food. And one thing fast food isn't known for is being healthy."

"I can't eat all that can you imagine the weight I'll gain." She cried hysterically. Hermione looked at Pansy before rolling her eyes.

"If you are that bothered about gaining weight go for a jog around the ground when we get back to school, but Parkinson one unhealthy meal won't affect you." She could see the raven-haired witch was still uncertain but Hermione chose to say no more.

"Mione on our left," called Dean from behind.

"Finally." She mumbled. "Right everybody McDonalds is on our left so we're going that way."

The group followed Hermione and Dean who had caught up with her. They headed towards the large building and then realized that only Professor Snape was following them.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked and Blaise pointed towards the large yellow M.

"Zabini that is just a logo like at Hogwarts the letter H and the four houses surrounding it are the schools logo. Well McDonalds has an M for McDonalds. The reason its yellow and red is because that is the companies theme colours like Slytherin being silver and green." Blaise nodded his head and walked towards Hermione with the others following behind him.

They walked into the restaurant and everybody looked around amazed at the nature of the place.

"Granger it's like a child's place," snarled Draco into her ear.

"Malfoy it's a place where loads of people go from all ages, so will you please stop bloody complaining." She wouldn't agree that he was right. It looked as though she had just walked into a child's heaven, with a small play area and loads of kids.

"Mione, sit over there, we can place the Slytherins on the tables around us," Hermione agreed with Deans suggestion and diverted the Slytherins towards the available seats.

"Right what does everybody want?"

"How are we supposed to know what there is, there is no menu and where is that waiter?" Malfoy then demanded.

"There is no waiter Malfoy, it's a 'you chose what you want and go to the till type of restaurant'.

"You mean there is nobody to take our order. We have to do it ourselves. What type of restaurant does that?" said Blaise loudly. Other customers around looked at the group mumbling something about teenagers and stuck up brats.

"Zabini if you don't keep your voice down I'll string you up to the Whomping willow and leave you there," she hushed angrily close to his face. Blaise sensed the anger coming from her and wisely chose to stay quite.

"Now listen up. You get to choose one of three meals: A big mac meal, chicken nugget meal or the quarter pounder meal. I cannot be bothered going through all the other meals. If you don't want one then starve." Dean told them.

Professor Snape wrote each person's name down on to a piece of parchment and what meal they would order. Hermione and Dean worked out price and took that amount of money of each student. Once they had enough money Hermione took the list off the Professor.

"Can I have two more people to help carry the trays back to the table?" Hermione asked them all kindly. Her response fell on death ears as nobody volunteered.

"Malfoy, Zabini move." The two boys glared at their Potions teacher before standing and following Hermione and Dean.

"So Granger what happens now?" Blaise asked as he queued beside the two Gryffindors and Draco.

"Well we stand in this queue and wait till we are asked to move forward. Once this has been done we are asked for our order and we tell them. We then wait for our order to be placed on our tray before taking them back to the table."

"Okay, one more question. What are we having to drink?" Hermione and Dean both looked at each other and realized there mistake.

"Erm, cola. Yes cola."

"What's cola?" asked Draco warily.

"It's a fizzy drink that is popular with people." She couldn't be bothered to explain it any better.

The boys looked at one another cautiously and stepped forward to the till. It was their turn to order. As they listened to Dean tell the spotty teenager on the opposite side of the till their order they looked up to the menu above the workers heads. As they read through they were surprised with how expensive things in the Muggle world were.

As they watched the spotty teenager collect their food they watched him pick up a shovel and start shoveling the skinny chips into a box with the letter M.

"Granger? Why they starving their chips?" Draco whispered in here ear. Hermione had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Draco those starved chips are in fact French fries, there are many sizes of chips and these are the skinny ones, you got more in a box if they're skinny you see." Nodding his head, he began to tap his foot impatiently. He was just about to open his mouth to complain when Hermione glared at him.

After five minutes of the man going backwards and forwards the meals were packed on to the tray and they were allowed to take them towards the table they were seated around.

As each person took a drink and the meal they ordered they sat back in the seat and ate in silence. Nobody dared speak but Hermione was certain she could see Draco wanting to talk. She sat back smirking as she observed all the Slytherin's eying the food. The funniest thing she had witnessed was Blaise looking at the straw and frowning because he couldn't get a drink of this cola. He looked over to the others to see them sucking on the straw. The look on his face when he finally managed it was priceless and both Dean and she sat laughing silently. At one point she even saw Snape shaking his head smirking. She was beginning to deicide that the scary professor had a humorous side to him. Both the Gryffindors were dreading the moment they would leave the safety of McDonalds and take them back on the streets of Muggle London.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	16. Olympics

**It's been months since I updated this story but I thought that this one would be perfect for the up coming occasion. Warning sexual content in this chapter. **

* * *

A year had passed since Hermione left Hogwarts and moved into the house with Draco and Blaise. The trio's obscure relationship no longer confused friends and family and were now able to except the fact that nothing they could do would split the trio apart. August was far too warm this year and the light summer dress she was wearing was sticking to her back.

"Hermione what are you watching?" Blaise asked as he walked into the living room.

"It's the Olympics, the biggest sporting event ever in the Muggle World." She explained, "There are hundreds of different events and those that compete are the best in the world."

"What type of events is there?" he asked; Hermione looked up at him beaming in delight, she pats the spot next to her for him to sit down.

"There are categories and sub categories in each event, some of the most famous categories are track, field, swimming, cycling."

"What's track and field?" Draco asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm just explaining to Blaise about the different events that are in the Olympics," she told the blonde.

"What are the Olympics?"

"The biggest sporting event in the Muggle World," said Blaise smirking at Draco. He decided that he wasn't going to tell Draco that he'd only just found out.

"Draco if you sit down, I'll explain to you what track and field are." Draco did as he was told and sat on the other side of Hermione. "Track is basically running, there are 100, 200, 400, 800, 1500, 5000, 10000 metres and then the marathon. Other than the marathon people will run around a 400 metre circular track. There is a men's and a women's competition in every event. To start with you qualify the top 3 runners go through to the semi-finals and then the semi-finals go ahead and the top two qualify for the final. The top 8 races run in the final. The first three in the event to cross the line win gold silver and bronze. These are awarded after the event with that countries national anthem. Another style of event is also the hurdles where runner will jump over a stand which is well - called a hurdle, another event is the 400 metre relay this involves four plays in the same team to run a hundred metre length each as they run they have a baton in their hand as their hundred metre come to an end they must pass on the baton to the next player, this happens until the final player takes the baton and runs over the finishing line. Like the running events the top three are the winners." Hermione explained.

Blaise stared at Hermione in amazement. "People will run 10000 metres!" he said in shock.

"That isn't the longest track event, the Marathon is 26 miles and people will run this in an hour and a half. Don't forget Blaise these runners aren't your typical average Joe. They'll have trained for years for this event. Anyone can run a marathon but only your professional athletes will make it to the Olympics.

"I don't think I'll be doing a marathon," says Draco wrinkling his nose. "Not my sort of thing," Laughing she leaned forward to kiss Draco on the nose; he smiled softly down at her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"So what's field?" Blaise asked rubbing up Hermione's bare leg. She glanced down and gasped the prickling heat and the friction of Blaise's hand on her leg made her press her legs together.

"Field is another style of event; it's pretty easy to explain really, all the events are played on a field. The field is often in the centre of the running track. Some of the events that take place on the field; are the high jump, triple jump, shot put, discus, and javelin and a few others, however there are 2 events that you need to be good at both track and field events. These two are; the triathlon and decathlon. The triathlon is a three event competition whereas the decathlon is the 10 event competition."

"Are you being serious people out there do 10 of these events," Draco said looking at the television watching a group of men running around the track. He glanced down to Blaise's hand on Hermione's leg and smirked, he had his own ideas the arm that he had placed around Hermione's shoulder he slipped down the neck and on to her right breast. Blaise looked over her head and smirked at Draco. Blaise then begun to rise his hand higher up her thigh.  
Hermione sat trying to breath and not show that the boys teasing was affecting her.

"So Hermione how many different countries compete?" Blaise suddenly asked her as he curved his hands allowing his nails to gently scrape down her leg, the feeling sent shivers down her spine.

"Well … erm … it depends the Olympics is a worldwide event so you get people from the different states in America, the multiple countries like Cameroon, Kenya, Tanzania and many more from Africa. Erm there's also your European countries like … ohh…" she moaned as Draco tweaked her nipple. "There's erm yes, European countries like France, Hungry, UK, Switzerland and the other countries. Plus you have the Australians and then people from the Asian continent like China, Japan, and Korea." Hermione closed her eyes in bliss as Blaise's hand slide up her legs and his finger dipped in her underwear and then back out again, Draco's hand was giving blissful torture to her right breast.

"So do the Olympics happen every year?" Draco whispers in her ear nibbling the lobe as he pulls back?

"No the Olympics happen every four years, but there is the Summer and the Winter Olympics. These alternate every two years." She whispers trying to calm her breathing.

"What does the Winter Olympics have in it?" Blaise asked the smirk on his face large as he looked at his flushed girlfriend.

"Well there is Ice hockey, figure skating, tobogganing and erm – I can't remember anymore," she said tilting her head back in pleasure.

"Mione do you wanting to go upstairs and watch the Olympics on the television in the bed room hmm?" mumbled Draco as his hand moved to her other breast.

"Mmm," she moaned with her eyes closed, suddenly her eyes flickered open as Blaise's hand disappeared under her underwear.

Draco looked over at Blaise and nodded, suddenly both hands were removed off her heated body and she was suddenly flown over Draco's shoulder.

"The Olympics have sure made me want to get physical," said Draco winking at Blaise who laughed.

* * *

**Dah Dar, so another short story in this fic is written hope you liked it, please review :D**


	17. Cupid

**Brand new chapter hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione hated one holiday more than any and each year it would come around, Harry and Ron noticed that her temper would flare, her hair would frizz and her writing would become even harder to read. You see Hermione Granger hated Valentine's Day. She didn't know what it was about the holiday that she hated; it may have had something to do with the colour pink surrounding her or the floating hearts that were scattered around the hall, or the giggling idiotic girls who whispered to one another behind their hands and stared at their fantasy boy. There was only thing that satisfied her about Valentine's Day and it was the fact she wasn't the only one who had a hatred for the damned holiday. Professor Snape had spent the whole morning looking as though somebody had told him he had to have a bath and wash his limp greasy hair.

"Hermione will you cheer up, your making Snape look happy," Ron said biting into his toast. Hermione looked at over at him and grimaced watching bits of food fly on to her school robes.

"Ronald will you please close your mouth while you are eating,"

Ron and Harry looked at one another and rolled their eyes, it was now their fifth year and even with Umbridge looming around every corner Dumbledore had gone all out on the decorations for the holiday.

"We've gotta go, Divination in 20 minutes and it takes us that long to get there." Dragging Ron from his seat Harry chuckled.

"I still don't understand why you stuck with that ridiculous excuse of a lesson. The barmy woman can't even teach,"

"It's an easy course Hermione," she rolled her eyes but said farewell to her friends, she also had 20 minutes before she had to get to her next lesson but Ancient Runes was only the next floor up. Sighing she took out her book, deciding to read a little before she headed to class. Settling down into her book she ignored everything around her and focused on the story unravelling before her, only a minute later she was disrupted by someone sitting down beside her. Tearing her eyes away from the pages she glanced up to see Blaise Zabini sat on one side and Draco Malfoy on the other.

"What do you two want," she snapped closing her book and eyeing them both warily.

"Just a quick question that is all Granger," Draco smirked leaning forward.

"This is becoming a frequent thing, when you don't understand something to do with the Muggle World you search for me, I think you're secretly interested in all things Muggle." she smirked smugly.

"Ha don't get your hopes up Granger we just don't like not knowing something," Blaise smirked stretching.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "what do you want to know now?"

"What is that?" Draco pointed up towards the ceiling where a small pale figure with wings floated holding on to a bow and some arrows, Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"It's not a what Malfoy it's a who and it's Cupid,"

"Who is Cupid?" Blaise asked a little worried when he saw the fear in Hermione's eyes.

"In Roman Mythology Cupid was said to be the son of Venus; the goddess of love. He was said to be a mischievous young boy who would enjoy shooting arrows through rings of fire and amusing himself with adult play."

"He doesn't sound too bad a bit like a Slytherin," said Draco but Hermione shook her head.

"He's much worse than a Slytherin; you see Cupid has the power to make people fall in love, the bow and arrows in his hand can be shot, if you are hit by the shooting arrow you will fall in love with the first person you see, that person can also be hit with the arrow."

"So it's like a strong love potion?" Blaise asked and Hermione nodded. "That's not good,"

"Yep, you see Cupid is a symbol for Valentine's Day because you get your true love, Cupid will shoot an arrow and viola your true love. I just hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing with this if Cupid shoots an arrow at two people he may have a problem on his hands," Just as Hermione had finished speaking the trio watched as Cupid pulled back his bow and an arrow went hurtling towards Umbridge who was scowling at Professor Snape. The arrow hit Umbridge and suddenly her lips softened into a soft smile and her eyebrows lowered, her eyes no longer looked harsh but doe like as she gazed at the Potion's Professor, standing from her seat she walked confidently over to Professor Snape and sat in front of him. The Head of Slytherin looked up shocked staring at Umbridge before his features turned back into a scowl. The trio watched from the Gryffindor table as Umbridge stroked Professor Snape's cheek lovingly, Snape took hold of her hand in distaste and pushed her away, looking almost afraid, it was when she tried to give him a kiss he jumped from his seat and retreated to the side door watching as Umbridge followed him with every step, he glanced at Dumbledore who even look at little surprised.

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape," whispered Hermione watching as the Potion's teach ran through the door Umbridge chasing after him.

"I've never seen him look so scared before," Blaise chuckled finding the entire incident rather funny.

"Do you think the curse will wear off?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure when you are shot by that arrow the one you see is your one true love, it may never wear off, for Professor Snape's case I hope he can run fast," Hermione said smiling. She glanced up to Cupid to see it was watching Draco, Blaise and her very closely.

"I don't know about you two, but if we don't get out of here very quickly we could be Cupid's next target," she whispered harshly and the two boys stared up at her alarmed, grabbing hold of their things and running out of the Great Hall, Hermione laughed at the sight but quickly gathered her belongings and hurried in the same direction the two lads had done. She was beginning to find their questions, very funny but also very dangerous.

* * *

**What you think? Please review**


	18. Coffee

**I've read many stories where Blaise is a coffee addict but where did his fondness for Coffee come from well it was all down to curiousity and asking Hermione what she was drinking.**

* * *

The first time Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini asked Hermione Granger a question was in the second week of their first year at Hogwarts. Every morning they sit at the Slytherin table and wondered what Hermione Granger was drinking out of her mug, they had noticed that it started dark and then she'd pour milk into it and then it would lighten. They had never seen anything like it, a drink that changed from once colour to another, it was like Potions but all she had was milk to change the colour, for two weeks they sat and watched her, very quickly they noticed she didn't have any friends and her nose was always stuck in a book, she left earlier than anyone else and was always the first to class. So on a dull Wednesday morning the boys put their plan into action. They got to breakfast early, ate their food and waited till Hermione Granger left her seat. Luckily they only had to wait 10 minutes before she packed her book into her bag and stood, she left the room and making sure they didn't look suspicious they left the Great Hall straight after her. They followed her down the corridors all the way up to the Charms classroom where they approached her.

"Malfoy, Zabini what do you want?" she had learn very quickly that these two boys were trouble.

"Now now Granger don't be like that we've only come to ask you a question," Draco said smirking at the bushy haired girl in front of him, she was only an inch shorter than him and her eyes watched him and Blaise cautiously.

"You see every morning we've noticed that you've been drinking this black liquid that when you add milk to it turns a lighter colour, what we want to know is what the bloody hell is it?" Hermione looked at Blaise and then to Draco and tried to hide her grin.

"Coffee,"

"Pardon," Draco and Blaise said.

"I'm drinking coffee, it's a Muggle drink, it made out of coffee beans they are grown out of the ground on a coffee plant, and they get their name because when they're harvested they resemble a bean. Coffee is also a caffeine drink, caffeine gives you energy however you can become a caffine addict where you can't go without a cup of coffee. It's a very popular drink to consume on a morning as it wakes you up, millions of Muggles drink coffee."

"How have you got in to Hogwarts if it's a Muggle thing?" Blaise asked proud of his quick response.

"Simple it's a drink that is served in the Great Hall on all the tables. It's in the pewter pot on your table. I add milk to it as I don't like black coffee the milk makes it a little creamier."

"Black coffee?" Draco said frowning.

"Yes the black liquid is pure hot coffee. Coffee with nothing in is simply black you can add cream or milk to it, when milk or cream is added it lightens the colour and stops the coffee tasting so strong. Depending on how you like your coffee depends on how much milk you put in if you put any in, my father likes black coffee where as my mother can only drink it if there are two sugars and milk." Draco and Blaise nodded. "Anything else you need to know?" Hermione asked them and they shook their heads they were now stood in an awkward silence waiting for everyone else to arrive.

The next morning Blaise and Draco arrived to Breakfast before Hermione they wanted to try the coffee but didn't want her to know because they were supposed to be against everything Muggle. They poured the coffee in to two mugs and both took a drink the first thing they realised was the temperature they had never asked Hermione if it was a hot or cold drink.

"That's horrible," Draco stuck his tongue out in disgust picking up the jug of milk and pouring it in, he took another sip and he still thought it tasted horrible he dropped two spoonful's of sugar into it and his opinion didn't change.

Blaise on the other hand took a drink out of his and was surprised that he actually liked his drink. He watched Draco pull faces each time he added something, chuckling at his friend and tried his coffee he still didn't think it was too bad but it was far too milky for his taste and he decided after a few more drinks that he quite liked black coffee. "It's quite nice to be honest Draco," said Blaise smirking at his friend whose face dropped.

"You're just weird," Draco said shaking his head as he reached for the pumpkin juice. Blaise rolled his eyes but did feel more awake, he decided that day that coffee would be a better alternative than pumpkin juice on a morning especially in Winter. Hermione had walked into the Great Hall and noticed that Blaise was drinking black coffee when he caught her eye he blushed slightly but she just smiled and poured a mug of coffee for herself.

* * *

**What you think? Please Review **


	19. Dildo

**I've had the idea for Hermione to explain this one for quite sometime but I couldn't think of a story to do it in, so re-reading some of the previous ones I had written I decided the best way to do this was while they were in the Muggle World. Giving this one an M rating just for safety even though I think T is relevant.**

**Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione's face dropped in horror as she realised what shop the Slytherins had wandered into, they had been in the Muggle World for three hours, so far they had eaten and Professor Snape decided that looking around in some shops could be interesting to the Slytherins. Hermione had agreed at the time and while she walked with Dean talking about something they had seen on the television in the Summer Holidays, they hadn't paid too much attention to the stores that they had walked into, it was only when they had stopped and looked up at the stores name did they realise the situation they were in.

"Dean what are we going to do!" Hermione whispered harshly staring up at the name of the shop.

"How should I know, you're the one with the brains Granger. Oh god Parkinson is looking at me and she's got fluffy pink handcuffs in her hand." Dean paled scowling up at the name.

Hermione laughed, "unlucky, so Dean how do we get them out of Anne Summers."

"This is the plan, we'll round them all up and say we're going to move on to a different store and then we'll try to avoid any embarrassing moments, like Parkinson with fluffy pink handcuffs," Dean shuddered in disgust and walked into the shop trying to look as cool as he could.

Hermione walked into the shop passing the clothes and the chocolates straight towards the back of the shop where she knew the intimate objects were kept. She almost screamed when she realised the only two people in the entire group to be in the back was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini cursing under her breath she stepped towards them.

"Boys were moving on to the next store now so…"

"What's this?" asked Draco holding up a large pink dildo, she could feel her face begin to burn and she knew the two Slytherins would be able see this.

"Granger what is it?" Blaise asked smirking he had no idea what it could possibly do but looking at the prude bookworms face he couldn't help but think it was something rather personal.

"That Draco is a dildo now please put it down so we can…"

"What does a dildo do?" Hermione held her breath for a few seconds she knew this was going to happen but it didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"You don't want to know," she walked over to Draco and was just about to take the dildo out of his hand when she pushed a button and it started to vibrate in his hand. Hermione cursed but Draco and Blaise stared at the vibrating dildo in his hand.

"Granger why so red in the face?" chuckled Draco pressing the button Hermione had pressed to stop the vibrating. It was a weird feeling.

"Shut up Malfoy," she snapped, just then a red haired woman walked around to the back, "are you okay there?" she asked smiling at the trio.

"Yes thank you," Hermione said smiling at her.

"Okay just to let you know that all the dildo's, butt plugs and cock rings have 20% off for this weekend," Hermione's smiled strained with this news but nodded politely and watched the red haired employee walk away, Hermione took a deep breath before she turned around to see Draco and Blaise looking at the pink object in their hand in shock.

"Granger; am I right in thinking that this pink dildo isn't a toy?" he said staring at it.

"No Malfoy the pink dildo in your hand is a toy; a sex toy." Blaise and Draco stared at Hermione and then looked at the dildo then back to Hermione.

"What do you do with it?" Blaise asked taking it out of Draco's pale hand he was quite surprised that the Muggles were smart enough to think of something that could be used in sex.

Hermione's face tightened as she looked directly at the two taller boys, "basically it's a sex toy that's used by women sometimes men for sexual stimulation,"

"How?"

"The vibrations stimulate the g-spot in the woman's vagina which can give an orgasm.

"It goes in a woman's pussy, like a dick would!" gasped Blaise in shock. Hermione smirked a little and nodded noticing a black dildo shaped as a penis behind Draco she walked over to it and picked it up showing it to the two boys.

"Oh god Blaise these Muggles have chopped a man's penis off," he whispered terrified Hermione almost burst out laughing but shook her head.

"No they've just created a realistic appearance of one to be used as a dildo." Hermione could see that they didn't truly believe her she had noticed that Blaise's hand had not left his crotch since she had shown them it. "It's not real feel it," Draco glanced at Blaise before stretching his arm out to touch the black penis dildo, he was surprised when it didn't feel much like a penis but removed his hand quickly.

"So they'll do what a man can do?" Hermione nodded, "There are plenty of men out there so why do they need a dildo?" said Blaise his hand still holding on to his crotch.

"Because most women don't like sleeping around so if they are single and want to feel a bit of a thrill they'll purchase a dildo to give them an orgasm I guess it's better than just using their fingers." Hermione said simply. "Some use lube to make it easier to insert." She could still feel the heat in her cheeks but was glad to see that Draco had a little pink staining his cheeks; Blaise on the other hand seemed a bit paler than his normal tanned self.

"Granger you're single right?" Hermione nodded wary to where this was going. "So where have you hidden yours?"

Hermione coughed in surprise, "Malfoy what possibly makes you think I have one?"

"Well you said many single women own one and you seem to know what they do and you pushed the button to make it vibrate like you knew it was going to vibrate and you're single."

"Malfoy I do not own a dildo!" she snapped her voice a little lower than normal.

"Yeah maybe your right, I've slept with a lot of women and after a good orgasm they're never uptight well you Granger are seriously uptight," said Blaise smirking at her.

Hermione's eyes scowled darkly at Blaise and Draco who were laughing at her. She took hold of the pink dildo and placed it back where it came from. "C'mon we're leaving now we've got another shop to get to," as the boys walked out from behind the back of the shop. Hermione noticed that Professor Snape's face was a little red and she chuckled to herself. Her mind drifted to the large black dildo that resembled a rabbit hidden in the bottom of her underwear draw, smirking to herself she decided that she should really spend some more quality time with it, after all nobody likes someone that was uptight.

* * *

**You like it? Drop us a review :)**


	20. The Toaster

**A Blaise and Hermione chapter, I tried to make it a little funny let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"But Hermione what does this do?" called Blaise looking at the red thing that Hermione had just plugged into the kitchen, it was odd to Blaise he had never seen anything like it before but then again looking around the room he didn't really know what half of the stuff Hermione deemed a necessity to have in their new house.

Hermione had sent Draco out to the shop, she had given him a list on what to buy, and the list consisted of: Bread, Jam, Milk, Coffee, Sugar, Chocolate, Lemonade and Washing up Liquid. Draco had understood Muggle money very quickly and he now knew when not to speak or say something that would make him look weird. He had strict instructions to collect the items go to the person behind the tills and pay for the items if they asked him for a bag then accept it if they don't then ask them for a bag and then come home. While he was out shopping Hermione had Blaise help her carry the electrical items in to the Kitchen and plug them in. So far the fridge, cooker and freezer were plugged in.

Blaise had understood why one would need a freezer, a cooker and a fridge but the red thing in front of him didn't seem to be of much use, he looked at the black handle that could be pulled down and pop back up.

"It's a toaster," she said as she placed the spoons into the cutlery draw beside the sink.

"What does a toaster do?" he asked frowning at it confused.

"It toasts bread,"

"Why," Hermione looked up and noticed he was serious sighing she closed the draw and walked towards him.

"Remember when we were at Hogwarts and they had crispy bread that was always warm and you'd put jam or marmalade on to it?" Blaise nodded, "Well that's toast and it's common for people to have toast for breakfast,"

"Okay how does it toast bread then," said Blaise waving his hand over the toaster. "It's not warm,"

"Of course it's not warm it's not turned on. You see the two holes on top of the toaster well the bread goes into there and when you turn it on the wires and the metal parts in there heat up and cook your bread," she explained switching the toaster on so he could see the metal in the toaster slots heat up and turn red. She went back over to the cupboards and began to place the plates under the draw of cutlery leaving Blaise to watch the toaster.

As he watched it he frowned he could see the metal wires begin to turn red slowly but he still didn't understand how they'd cook the toast. Muggles couldn't do magic so a wire turning to red couldn't heat the toaster and cook bread. Curious to if it really was hot he moved his hand over the toaster and placed his finger into the bread slots. His finger was suddenly engulfed in warmth, and then began to burn as he accidently touched the sides of the metal and crying out in pain he pulled out his finger holding on to it with his face scrunched up in pain.

"Tell me you didn't put your finger into the toaster," Hermione asked walking over one more looking at the expression on his face, he said nothing but nodded his head. "Why do you have to be so curious, why couldn't you just accept what I told instead of trying to find out for yourself," she took hold of him and dragged him over to the sink and turned the cold tap on, taking hold of his blistering finger she plunged it under the rapid flow of icy water.

"I didn't understand how the metal turning red would heat the toast," he whined.

"It's all down to electricity; metal is a conductor which means it attracts heat, when electricity reaches the metal it turns red informing us that it is hot so don't touch, when switched off the toaster will cool once more and the red metal wire will go back to being grey," she explained "and don't take your finger out of the water,"

"Bloody hell, so the toaster burns bread like its burnt my finger?"

"Exactly whatever it comes in touch with it'll cook so in this case your finger but cooking your finger is a bad idea and a painful one" she said chuckling. He couldn't agree more with the last bit, his finger was stinging.

"I dunno about that Hermione it can't cook everything, I think this was personal I mean I did put my finger its mouth he obviously didn't appreciate the intrusion so he burnt me. I can totally sympathise, I mean if someone put their finger into my mouth I'd bite them. Will you do me a favour tell the toaster I won't do it again while I go find a plaster to put on my finger,"

Hermione stood there her mouth wide open looking to Blaise then the toaster then back at Blaise before crying with laughter She didn't want to tell Blaise that the toaster wouldn't listen to her, nor did she want to tell him that if he tried to take the toast out without it hanging above the toaster he would burn his finger once more. She wiped away the tears and smiled mumbling idiot as she turned off the tap.

* * *

**Please review  
Laters :)**


	21. Scooby Doo

**Watching Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase I decided that I'd write this chapter that a reader has requested, hope you all like it, not sure how I feel about it now it's finished. Would appreciate your opinions on this guys **

* * *

"Scooby dooby doo where are you we've got some work to do now, Scooby dooby doo we need some help from u now. Come on Scooby doo I see you pretending you've got a sliver you're not foolin' me 'cause I can see the way u shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve so Scooby doo get ready for your act; don't hold back. 'Cause Scooby doo when you come through you're gonna have yourself a Scooby snack, that's a fact. Scooby dooby doo here are you you're ready and you're willin' if we can count on you Scooby doo I know we'll catch that villain." Hermione snuggled into the sofa in the head's Commonroom a television and a DVD player had been installed.

Zabini had no idea what it was and walked out of the room uninterested saying something along the lines of Malfoy and visiting. Hermione on the other hand was excited for the television to be installed she was now able to watch the programs she loved at home. She had decided that she would watch a cartoon, looking at the collection of DVDs her mother had owled over she had picked out Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase, she had put the disk into the DVD player and had settled down to watch it. She had seen the film so many times she was able to repeat every word. She had become so engrossed in the film she never heard the door open, it was only when she had a feeling that someone was stood behind her that she turned around.

Hermione laughed, the look on Blaise and Draco's face was hilarious their mouths were hung open, their eyes were bulged wide and they were looking at the televison with fear, they took a step back when they saw the trees burning from the volcano.

"Granger," Draco shakily said his eyes still fixed on to the television.

"Yes," she asked calming herself.

"What are you watching?"

"Scooby Doo and would you like to watch it with me?" she bit her lip trying to hold back the laughter.

"Why does it look funny?" Blaise finally said walking closer to the sofa his eyes never leaving the screen. Draco followed behind carefully sitting on the left hand side.

"Scooby Doo is an animation, Scooby is that dog you can see there," she pointed to the screen where Scooby was carrying the firewood. "An animation is a drawing that has been placed on a computer which I'll explain at a later date. It is given colour and a voice. The voice comes from normal people like me who just speak through a microphone and then the voice is linked to the cartoon."

"Okay so if the dogs called Scooby Doo, who are the humans?" Blaise asked a little more relaxed.

"The scrawny man in a green top is called Shaggy he's Scooby's best friend the other male with the blond hair is Fred he's like the unnamed leader. Finally you've the two girls the one in purple is Daphne and the one in orange is Velma, Daphne is the rich pretty one and Velma is the nerdy one."

"So, like you then?" Draco said chuckling as Hermione scowled at him.

"Hermione is that supposed to be a dinosaur?" Blaise asked pointing to the T-rex that the phantom virus was riding.

"Yes it's a T-rex that's what they were supposed to look like." Hermione smiled surprised that Blaise had remembered her explanation of a dinosaur from a few weeks ago.

"Anyway what's the point of this Scooby Doo then?"

"Scooby Doo is an entertainment programme for children about a dog and his friends who go around and solve mysterious. It was first created in 1969 and since then has been very popular with children and adults." Draco nodded turning back to the screen.

Nobody spoke for the next 15 minutes as they watched the gang meet with the other gang in the final level of the game. It was only when they saw the creatures appear that Blaise looked at Hermione.

"You know those creatures are they from separate films that you can watch?"

"Scooby Doo started out as a TV show. Scooby and the Gang would solve the mysteries surrounding those five characters and so many more. If you're really that interested in it Zabini I'm sure I can find the TV shows for you to watch." Blaise nodded and turned back to the show.

"Granger why are some of them in different clothes if they're supposed to be the same person?"

"Well one half of them have been zapped into cyber space which is where they are now, while the other half are from cyber space. Scooby with the green collar is the real one, Shaggy with the green top is also the real one where as the other two are from the game itself, Daphne and Fred's clothes from the game is what they used to wear in the TV shows but they've changed them in this film."

"What other films are there with Scooby Doo in?"

"Well there is Scooby Doo and the Ghoul school, Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders, Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island and so many more I've got them all I'll be happy to lend you them when I get them off my mother," Hermione told Blaise she could tell he was quickly becoming interested in the programme. "Not only are there animated films but films where actual people play the roles of Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma. Everyone has a favourite character mine is Velma probably because she's the really smart one. As a child I wanted to be just like Velma."

"Smart and short? Yeah I think you've got that sorted," Draco chuckled dodging the hand that Hermione tried to hit him with.

"Will you two give up I'm trying to watch what's happening," Blaise said scowling at them.

Draco and Hermione looked at one another eyebrows raised but amused, if Hermione was told to guess which one of the two Slytherins would enjoy Scooby Doo the most then she would have said Blaise.

"What type of dog is Scooby Doo?" Draco asked her.

"A Great Dane, the biggest dog and before you ask Malfoy no Great Dane's cannot talk it's just a programme."

"Okay are there any more animated programmes other than Scooby Doo?"

"Of course there is, there are so many types of animated programmes through so many different years. One of the biggest distributers of animation is a company called Disney."

"Have you any Disney films?" Blaise asked.

"Of course we can watch one after Scooby Doo," the two boys nodded and turned towards the television.

XXX

In his office Dumbledore watched the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor sit together no insults being thrown to one another. He smiled he knew placing the television in the Head's Commonroom was a good idea even though Professor McGonagall and Snape disagreed, what did those two know anyway he thought as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth. Those three were going to become more than friends before they knew it, he would make sure of that.

* * *

**I'll get around to doing a chapter on when Hermione explained what a Dinosaur is, hope you all enjoyed it haha.**


	22. Bed Bugs

**The idea just came to me and I had to write it down while it was still fresh in my mind. This is a Draco/Hermione oneshot.**

* * *

Hermione was annoyed, more annoyed than she had been for a very long time. It was third year and after the attack on the Fat Lady by Sirius Black the entire student body was cramped into the Great Hall and Hermione couldn't sleep. She huffed, blowing the piece of hair off her forehead. You'd think someone who had a time turner and was taking every subject but one would find sleep easy to come by but no, not her, she was stuck wide awake worried over her surroundings. It wasn't as though she expected the mass murderer to appear in the Great Hall and attack while all the Professors were on guard. No, it was the bunch of 3rd year Slytherin's laid beside her that unnerved her. She couldn't shake the feeling that if she closed her eyes they would prank her while she was defenceless. The lack of sleep however was making her restless, and the constant tossing and turning was beginning to annoy her more than not sleeping. Turning for the 40th time had finally snapped the patience of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger for the love of Merlin if you do not stop tossing and turning I'll stop you from moving ever again," he threatened.

"Put a sock in it Malfoy and go to sleep!" she spat even more annoyed than she was before.

"I would be a sleep but some stupid bucked teeth beaver keeps tossing and turning preventing me from sleeping."

"Well, I am awfully sorry but you are in luck because I'm now comfortable. Good night sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite,"

"Granger… what are bed bugs?" Hermione turned her head to see Malfoy looking at her with a mixture of confusion and fear in his silver eyes.

"They're small insects that live in bedding and feast on your blood while you sleep. They can reproduce quickly. If you get them in the Muggle world you have to have a specialist come to exterminate them." She said simply watching the purebloods eyes widen and glance around him.

"How do you know you've got bed bugs?" he asked nervously.

Hermione smiled, "well you can normally see them but because it's dark in here you won't, the only other way to know is when you wake in the morning and see if you've been bitten by the creatures."

"Oh okay," said Draco frozen to his spot on his bed. "Do you think I'll have bed bugs?"

"I don't know you could do but then you could not. I don't decide Malfoy but for everyone's sake I hope you don't we don't want thousands of bugs going around biting people infecting them all with their diseases." She knew she was stretching the truth slightly but it was humouring her. "Well I'm going to get some sleep, see you in the morning."

"Yeah night… Granger"

Hermione turned away from Draco and smirked she knew the blond rodent wouldn't sleep fearing the bed bugs and she knew if he was scared he wouldn't do anything to her in her sleep. Jusitce was sweet she decided she knew it was very Slytherin of her but right now she didn't care she was too tired not bothering to glance at Malfoy's reaction she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. If she had turned over she would have seen Draco lay on his back frozen and now wide awake fearing the tiny insects.

* * *

**Short and sweet I guess you could say ahaha, please review guys...**


	23. Dustbin Men

**The idea was first suggested golojolo and I liked the idea so I decided to go with it, hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Hey, you! Bring that back," Hermione jumped up from her seat after hearing the noise and hurried to where the sound was coming from. Stood in his slippers and dressing gown, his hair a mess and facial features distressed Draco yelled to the men in the distance. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Draco keep your voice down," Hermione hissed, "you are making a scene," neighbours were beginning to leave their homes trying to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hermione did you not see him, he stole whatever you placed in the bin last night,"

"Inside now," she whispered, falsely smiling at the neighbours who were staring at the couple oddly. She dragged the blonde back into the house.

"I'd say good morning but I have a feeling it's not a good morning for you my dear," Blaise chuckled placing a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek. "What's the fool done now?"

"What do you mean what's the fool done now Zabini!" before Draco could start an argument he was interrupted by Hermione.

"He yelled at the dustbin men about stealing the trash," Blaise looked at Draco and then burst out laughing.

"You idiot," he mumbled shaking his head amused.

"Would someone like to explain to me what I'm missing?" the blonde snapped scowling at his two lovers.

"Draco those men you were calling a thief are dustbin men. It's their job to collect the rubbish that we place in the bins and dispose of it in dumps." Hermione explained softly. "We put rubbish into those bins so they can dispose of it."

"Oh," he said embarrassed, "so if it all goes to the dump why do we have different bins?"

"Well they don't all go to the dumps; some go to the recycling centre. We've four bins, household, garden, paper and plastic. Depending on the rubbish you have determines which bin you place it in. Recycling is paper and plastic and these will be taken to the recycling centre."

"Well they only took paper why didn't they take the tub filled with plastic?" he asked confused, "and what was wrong with household and the garden bin in the back?"

"Well you see Draco; those large vehicles are dustbin vans and each one takes a specific style of waste so that one only took paper. If you look out of the window now you'll see another dustbin van coming down the road. This one will be here to collect our plastic items," She said pointing to the lorry crawling up the streets, Draco stood and watched as the scruffy looking men picked up the box of plastics and poured it into the back of the vehicle before placing back down outside their yard. "This week is recycling so all the products that can be recycled will be taken today, next week on the same day we'll have the wastage vans and they'll take household and gardening."

Draco nodded and stayed silent for a few moments watching the dustbin men collect the rubbish. "Hermione, why do we need people to do that job?"

"If they didn't do that job the Muggle World would be a horrible place to live, it'll be very smelly probably have diseases and lots of rodents, as we'd not clean up the garbage and just leave it on the streets which would cause a very unpleasant smell. Nearly every job has a reason for it to be needed." She informed him.

"I don't care I'd never want to do that job," he said wrinkling his nose in disgust, "I guess I'll go bring in the bins," he said and left the living room without looking back.

Hermione looked over to Blaise and sighed, "I know he's a Pureblood but how can he have so little knowledge of the Muggle world, your upbringing wasn't all that different from his."

Blaise chuckled and wrapped his arms over her shoulders, "Draco has always wanted to prove himself to his father always wanted to make him proud, so he listened and did everything he had too, along the way some of Lucius views were drilled into Draco's head so he didn't bother with learning any facts surrounding the Muggle world, he would often sleep through Muggle Studies." He explained "However I was different to him, I didn't really need to make my father proud or prove myself to him, so I did as I pleased, okay at first I was apprehensive about Muggle Studies but I did enjoy some of the stuff we were taught, so I kept to it."

"I understand, Blaise I sometimes wonder if I was right to bring Draco into the Muggle world he doesn't seem to grasp any of it," she said looking up to him.

"Give him chance he grasps more than you think, it's only like a Muggleborn entering the Wizarding World and having to understand those ways. Some of the thickest Muggleborns have managed it so I'm sure Draco would understand the Muggle world soon, after all we've only been here two weeks," Blaise reassured smiling as he watched Draco attempt to push the wheelie bin and carry the box simultaneously down the drive way.

Hermione smiled at the scene, maybe Blaise was right after all it had only been two weeks.

* * *

**I kinda like it and kinda don't. Please review guys :)**


	24. Mobile Phones

"What do you think it does?" Draco whispered prodding the item on the table cautiously.

"Dunno, what do you think it is?" Blaise asked with his head cocked to the side. The object in front of them both worried and intrigued them. It was almost flat probably a quarter of an inch high with the words SAMSUNG written in the top. It wasn't overly big about 3 and half inches long. The screen in the middle was black with the colour around it being blue.

"Blaise, what do you think will happen if I push this button?" Draco asked referring to the button on the edge of the thing.

"Don't Draco, what if it explodes?" murmured Blaise as both boys took a step back eyeing it carefully.

"I don't think it'll explode," he said trying to reassure him as he took a step forward again.

"You never know I've heard Granger say to Potter that she wished we'd just blow up. What if she's left it there for us to touch knowing it'll explode and kill us," he whispered tensely looking very scared. Draco glanced back to his friend before looking at the strange object on the table.

"I don't think Granger is the killing type I don't think she'd want to go to Azkaban," he told Blaise stretching out his arm to touch the button on the side.

"Be careful Malfoy," Blaise said quietly watching nervously as Draco's finger touched the button and then pressed it in. The blonde jumped back in alarm crashing in to Blaise knocking them both on to the floor. They looked at one another from their spot on the ground and sat upon the knees glancing at the thing that had lit up on the table. The black screen that was once there had changed to a dandelion with a blue background telling them the time and date. The boys fear had vanished and had been placed with confusion when the dandelion disappeared and the black screen reappeared. He pressed the button once more and the colour returned.

"It doesn't explode but what's the purpose of it?" Draco asked confused, he ignored the noise of the doorway opening as he continued to stare at it wondering what it would do next.

Hermione never expected to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini on their knees beside the coffee table when she walked through the door. She was going to grab her book and return it to the library and then give her mum a phone call. She had been over the moon when she discovered that Dumbledore had somehow managed to get technology to work in the school grounds, it had meant she could get in touch with her parents more by simply phoning them; because of this her parents had allowed her to get the brand new Samsung Galaxy SIII mini to take to Hogwarts with her. Looking oddly at the two Slytherins for a second longer she decided the book could wait and walked over to them to see that they were staring at.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked smiling when she saw the two males jump in shock.

"We're trying to find out what this does?" Draco said staring at thing once more. "If you press this button it lights up but then it goes dark again."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Malfoy this is a mobile phone." She told him.

"What is a mobile phone?" Blaise asked glancing up at her.

"A mobile phone is a piece of technology that is very popular in the Muggle world as it allows you to contact people without having to send them a letter." She decided sticking to a letter would be much simpler than trying to explain an email.

"How?"

"In the Muggle world there are such things as phone networks, it's a little complicated to explain but simply each phone runs on a certain flow that gives them signal, with signal you can ring a person or send them a text message sometimes it's free and in some occasions it cost so much to ring or to text." She knew what the next question was going to be.

"What's a phone call and a text message?" Blaise asked swirling around to finally face her.

"A phone call is where two people with a phone press a button and it'll make the phone on the other side ring. Once the call has been answered you can hear the other person talking to you through the phone. A text message is where you write what you want to say to a person and you press the send button, this will take it directly to the person your sending it too and they'll be able to read it and reply back to you." She could see the two Slytherin's were still confused so she decided on a different method. She picked up the phone and kneeled between the two boys. "What I'm going to do is ring Harry, he also has a phone and you'll see what I mean," the boys nodded and watched as she clicked on Harry's name and pressed the phone button, hearing it ring.

Draco and Blaise jumped when they heard the familiar voice of Harry Potter on the other line.

"Hey Harry, Malfoy and Zabini have found my phone and wanted to know how it worked, and it's pretty difficult to explain how a phone call works if they've no idea what a phone is," Hermione chuckled.

"Well I never thought I'd hear Malfoy and Zabini wanting to know something about the Muggle world." Harry said.

"Shut your mouth Potter!" snapped Draco feeling like a fool snapping at someone that he couldn't see.

"Lovely getting insulted by Malfoy over the phone something I can write down on my calendar," he said cheekily, trying to annoy the blonde.

"Harry stop it! So you two this is a phone call, as you can see I'm talking to Harry without him being anywhere in the room and he can hear me and I can hear him. A text message is the opposite to a phone call but very similar to sending a letter without the owl," she informed them. "Anyway Harry I'll leave you to do whatever you're doing,"

"Okay Hermione, cya later." The phone beeped signalling the end of the phone call.

"So do you see what a phone can do?" she asked them and both boys nodded. "Those are the basic functions of a mobile they can do so much more but that would involve a lot more explanation and it'll take all day to do. "

"Okay lets skip on that then, so a phone is used to ring or text a person?" Draco said and Hermione nodded, "do they look any different or do they all look like this?"

"Erm there are many different styles because of the different companies. The one I have is a SAMSUNG phone but you can get BlackBerrys, IPhones, Nokias, HTCs and a few others, each phone will look different depending on the phone you purchase. I liked the mini because it's a good size to carry around; I find all the others are far too big in this style."

"You said they were popular in the Muggle World, how popular?"

"Well let's put it this way Blaise, nearly everyone from about 12 up seems to have one now a days." Both Slytherin's eyebrows rose to their hairlines.

"So they're as popular as a broomstick?" Draco asked.

"Probably more popular because not every witch and wizard wants a broomstick," she informed them, "there not cheap though, you can purchase a phone or get them on a contract. A contract is where you pay so much a month to use the phone. If you buy a phone you're looking somewhere between £15 to £500 depending on the model, make and status," she told them.

"I don't think I want one of these," said Blaise picking up the phone now confident that it wouldn't explode on him.

"And I don't want a broomstick so where both okay with that," she said smiling; "speaking of broomsticks don't you two have Quidditch practice?" Malfoy and Zabini jumped up completely forgetting about the practice and quickly hurried out of the room grabbing their brooms as they went. Hermione still on her knees laughed at them both she decided now would be a good time take that book back.

* * *

**I've had this one written down for ages and I've always chose a different one to do so I decided no point putting it for much longer. I think I could have written more on it but to be honest I didn't know where I was going with it or what I was going to talk about, so I guess it'll have to do for now. **


	25. April Fool's Day

**Slightly different to the previous chapters. Hermione's explanation is very short but a story leads on from this one. I'm now a quarter of the way through this story :D but I thought that this chapter needed to be written on April Fool's Day. Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't know what had made her do it, maybe it had something to do with Harry moaning about her not having fun or Ron saying she never did anything daring. The desire to prove them wrong had now left her in the predicament of standing face to face with a very angry looking Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. For some reason she assumed the lion tails she had charmed to appear out of their school trousers and the sprouting ears had something to do with it.

"April Fools," she smiled sheepishly as the tail and ears disappeared with her words. The look on their faces varied from shock to anger and then confusion. "You know if you think I did this to the two of you then you are completely wrong," she chuckled exaggerating her words with a large smile on her face.

"You better have a good explanation for this Ganger," Draco snapped slightly relieved to be rid of the tail and ears.

"I just told you, April Fools."

"Who is April Fools and what does she have to do with you charming a lion's tail and ears to us," Blaise said trying to keep hold of his temper.

Hermione's smile dropped as she noticed the slight flashes of hurt in their eyes, to all the Muggleborns in the Great Hall who knew the story behind the 1st of April laughed for such a good April fool's day prank. Everyone else who had no idea what April the 1st represented just laughed along to the prank enjoying Malfoy and Zabini's clear embarrassment. She never considered that Draco and Blaise would have been hurt from the prank she had pulled, completely forgetting their Pureblood upbringing would know nothing about April fool's day.

"Well to start with April Fools isn't a person, it's a day. In the Muggle world on the 1st of April people pull pranks on one another and yell April Fools it's meant to be a joke. And the reason I did it was to prove a point to Harry and Ron when they said I never did anything fun or daring. I wanted to prove them wrong by pulling a Weasley Twin worthy prank." She explained looking up feeling guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked his anger disappearing.

"It wouldn't have been a prank if you knew it was going to happen. And I forgot you wouldn't know about April Fools."

"So what is this April Fools?" Blaise said taking her hand pulling them both on the sofa.

"Well April Fools is a day where you prank people or play hoaxes on them. It's all a bit of fun and one of the most common pranks is telling ones mother that you're pregnant then yelling April Fools to show that they are only joking." Hermione explained. "It's not a holiday of any sorts that we celebrate just a day we pull pranks on people,"

"Is that it then?" Draco said, "Just a pulling prank day?" Hermione nodded and relaxed into the two men.

"Nothing special, you can pull pranks on your friends, your family your enemies."

"Can you imagine the Deatheaters pulling a prank on the Dark lord?" Blaise chuckled, "my lord, my lord Harry Potter is dead! Haha no I'm kidding April Fools!"

"Nah Blaise I've a better one. My lord my lord Harry Potter is outside selling biscuits in a frilly pink apron." Draco joked laughing.

"What about telling your Aunt Bellatrix that Lord Voldermort is madly in love with her and saying he wants to marry her and then go April Fools he's really gay and banging off Wormtail." The two boys burst out in laughter.

"That Hermione Granger is a disturbing thought. I'm pretty sure that if you did that you'd probably be killed by either one." Draco said chuckling and then stopping mid-laugh his face suddenly gaining a large smirk. "Is there any way we can get out of Hogwarts before half 10?"

"Yes why what are you thinking Draco?" Hermione said glancing over to Blaise who was equally puzzled.

"Well you said you can pull pranks on family and I just happen to know my father loves his long blonde hair and I also happen to know a spell that can change the colour of one's hair." Hermione and Blaise looked at him in amusement. "So I was wondering do either of you fancy coming to Malfoy Manor?"

"Draco won't your father be awake now?" Hermione laughed.

"Nope he doesn't get up before 11 on a Saturday. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind been in on the joke." He told her smiling jumping to his feet and rushing to put on his shoes looking at Blaise and Hermione sat on the sofa staring at him. "Well come on then, we don't have all day,"

Hermione looked over to Blaise and laughed, "I think I've become a bad influence on him,"

"I think you have," he said walking towards Draco putting his own shoes on. When they were ready they quickly left the Commonroom and with Hermione's knowledge they ran to the Whomping Willow and slid through the hole under the tree crawling all the way through the passageway until they arrived at the shrieking shack, Blaise who had been to Malfoy Manor apparated on his own but Hermione who had never been apparated beside Draco. Landing in the grounds they quickly hurried up towards the house when they stopped coming face to face with Narcissa Malfoy scowling down on them from the stairs.

"Why are you not at school?" She asked coldly scowling at all three of them. Hermione didn't care what anyone said she had decided that Narcissa Malfoy was much more intimidating than Lucius Malfoy.

"Mother have you ever heard of the expression of April Fools?" the blonde witch shook her head listening to Draco's explanation carefully as he informed her what the day was.

"So what does this have to do with you being out of school?"

"Well you see mother you can prank anyone this can be a friend, an enemy or your family. I'm sure you've not forgotten the time he turned you into a canary?" Blaise and Hermione had to hold in their laughter upon hearing that the pristine Narcissa Malfoy had once been a canary. "So I thought I'd teach father a lesson. I know a spell that can make hair change colour and I'm sure father would look lovely with hair the colours of Gryffindor." A smirk so commonly seen on her sons face spread across hers as Narcissa looked at the trio.

"Very well but do be quiet he will wake if you are too loud," she stood past as she let the three of them in to the house. When they were out of sight she smiled. "Try and turn me into a canary again Lucius Malfoy if you dare."

Hermione and Blaise followed Draco as he climbed the stairs and weaved down corridors towards the master suit. "How did your father turn your mother into a canary?" Blaise asked as the image of her as a canary floated around his head.

"I had bought some canary creams from the Weasley twins shop hoping to give them to Potter and Weasley after Christmas but my father caught me with them and told me I had to give him one. I explained to him what they were and he was like excellent and disappeared with the canary cream in his hand. I followed him in to the library where mother was and he handed her the biscuit saying she had to try them so she did next minute he's laughing as my mother was pecking him. He did say those Weasley twins had a gift for trouble making."

"I'll be sure to tell Fred and George your fathers compliment," Hermione said before stopping outside a door.

Quietly Draco pushed open the door and walked into the room. Lucius was laid out in the bed fast asleep his hair spread across the pillow. He waved his hand telling Hermione and Blaise to enter the room. Silently they watched as Draco waved his hand and the once blonde locks turned to bright red and yellow stripes. Holding in their laugh they snuck out of the room and downstairs to where Narcissa was sat. Whispering something into her ear she nodded kissing him good bye as they apparated out of the house.

"You know Draco your father will kill you when he finds out," said Blaise chuckling as they made their way to the castle.

"I know he'll probably try and turn me in to a canary." He laughed, "I'm sure Fred and George Weasley will be getting my father's customs very soon. I like this April fool's day,"

"Great, look what I've started now," Hermione moaned dropping behind the two Slytherins she waved her wand watching as the lion tails reappeared smirking she caught up pretending nothing had happened.

Back at Malfoy Manor Lucius had awoken and had walked down stairs to greet his wife. Walking in to the library he watched as her eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face before she took a deep breath to return her features to how they were earlier.

"Good Morning Narcissa," he greeted smoothly placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Lucius, Draco came by to tell you something this morning but I told him you were a sleep so he told me to tell you April Fools!" she couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing producing a mirror.

Lucius picked up the mirror and looked and to his horror his hair was bright red and yellow. "DRACO!"

* * *

**Not the best written piece I have written but it does amuse me. Please Review :)**


	26. Robin Hood

**Woo this story is now over half way, I've decided I'll go up to chapter 50 and then leave it at that. I hope you like it...**

* * *

Draco was bored; he was more bored than he had been for a long time. Crabbe and Goyle were in detention, Pansy was with Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise was in the library. Sighing as he looked around the Slytherin Commonroom he knew he had nothing better to do than see Blaise in the library. If he was lucky the Mudblood would be there and he could go and insult her. With his idea in mind he left the Slytherin Commonroom and headed straight to the library.

Hermione was annoyed; Blaise Zabini was sat in her seat. For the last five years she had sat at the table in-between the Transfiguration and Herbology row, she would sit there and watch the changing of the sky after hours of being in the library. She had left the Gryffindor Commonroom when reading her book in silence became unrealistic but now she knew reading her book altogether was unlikely to happen. How could she sit in another seat and read her book knowing that a Slytherin was sat in her favourite spot in the entire school. She was just about to leave the library in anger when she realised he was watching her.

"Lost Granger?" he smirked amused at her attempts of controlling her temper.

"Nope, I just want my seat back,"

"Your seat?"

"Yes Zabini my seat; the one you are sitting in right now is my seat. I have sat in that seat for the past five years and I would like it back."

"Who knew you were so pathetic," said a voice behind her. Hermione whipped around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy who was looking just as amused as Blaise was.

"I don't care what you have to say Malfoy, all I want is to sit in my seat and read my book peacefully and not have to listen to idiotic boys yelling over a game of exploding snap!" she barked angrily.

"Malfoy, I've got the impression the princess isn't very happy with Pot Head and the Weasel." Chuckled Blaise, "but if this seat matters so much to you Granger then I shall kindly move from this seat if… you answer my question." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed but agreed to answer Blaise's question. "Who is Robin Hood?"

"Did you ask me who Robin Hood was?" Blaise nodded, "How did you hear of Robin Hood?"

"Well this Ravenclaw first year with a serious attitude problem told this Slytherin third year that he was no Robin Hood after he stole money off him. When I asked him who Robin Hood was he scoffed at me and asked if I knew anything and walked off. So Granger who is Robin Hood?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head; it was easy to forget that the Purebloods had no idea of the Muggle Folklore that she had grown up with. The story of Robin Hood had always been one of her favourites.

"Well Zabini I hope you made that third year give the first year his money back but to answer your question; Robin Hood is a famous legend told by Muggles. He supposedly lived around the 11th century when King Richard the first ruled. He and his Merry Men are famous for stealing from the rich to give to the poor."

"Robin Hood's a thief then? Well that doesn't make sense why would that first year say he wasn't a Robin Hood when he stole the money from him," said Draco confused.

"Listen to what I said; Robin Hood stole from the rich to give to the poor. He didn't steal from the poor. That little boy was probably from a poor family who didn't have much money; the Slytherin who stole off him was probably rich therefore he isn't a Robin Hood because he's stolen from the poor."

"Well I think I get it, but why would someone steal from the rich, they've earned that money," said Blaise.

"This was almost a thousand years ago and times were very different then. The poor worked harder than the rich did but they were taxed heavily because the king was fighting away at war. The Sheriff would gather the taxes and say they'd be going to the king to help him fight the war but really the majority of the money went on the rich making them richer. Robin Hood had come back from the holy war where he was fighting for King Richard and was horrified to discover the cruelty that was upon his people. So he decided to fight for justice and began to steal money and food from the wealthy and he would deliver it to the poor." She explained, she could see Blaise and Draco taking in the news and they slowly nodded their heads.

"So that's why he's a legend then, stealing for the poor?" Blaise then asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Nobody knows if Robin Hood actually existed and did the things he was said to have done. There probably was a man named Robin Hood and he may have been an Outlaw but we're not sure if the legend it all true."

"What did he look like then?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's question but answered it anyway. "He was a fabulous swordsman and even better with a bow and arrow, they say he wore green to camouflage himself behind the leaves of Sherwood Forest where he is believed to have lived."

"You mentioned he was an Outlaw well what exactly is an Outlaw?" Blaise asked her.

"An Outlaw is a criminal whose wanted dead but has run away and chosen to live away from society. If found they would have been captured and hung, Robin was a famous Outlaw who constantly went up against the Sheriff of Nottingham who was in league with King Richards younger brother Prince John; Prince John was planning treason and was going to take the throne in Richards absence. The story finishes with King Richard returning home and giving Robin along with his Merry Men: Much the Miller's Son, Little John, Will Scarlett, Allan A Dale and Friar Tuck the status of being a Lord and ridding them of their Outlaw status." The two boys nodded and Hermione had an idea, she told them to stay where they were and she hurried deeper into the library before returning a moment later with a book in her hand. "This book has all the stories of Robin Hood; you should give it a read you'd probably find it fascinating but also offensive because you two are rich." Blaise shrugged and took the book out of the Gryffindor's hands.

"The seat is all yours Granger," he said before walking away with Draco, the book in his hands.

Hermione smiled happily as she took her seat. She was never one for passing up a chance to show her intelligence so she decided that this victory was a double win for her. She threw her bag on to the floor and as she opened her book to begin reading she wondered if Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy would actually read what she had given to them.

* * *

**What you think? Grammar and Spelling not my strong point but I hope it's okay please review**


	27. Annoying Clock

**This story idea just came to me and I was like I just have to write this down! Pretty impressed with it but it's not very long but if I made it any longer I'd ruin it. **

* * *

"GRANGER!"

"GRANGER WILL YOU SHUT THIS BLOODY CLOCK UP!"

"GRANGER!"

Hermione chuckled, it would be the last time Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini would pull a prank on her. Sleeping till noon always seemed a waste of a day to her, so she had purposely set up an alarm clock in Blaise's room to go off at 5 o'clock in the morning, knowing full well he'd have no idea how to turn it off. She sat smugly as she heard Draco and Blaise yell at her. Revenge was best served cold they said but Hermione decided it was better loud and early.

She winced when she heard the door open and then slam shut, and she wasn't sure if it was her but the alarm clock seemed to be getting louder, like it was coming towards her. "

"Ah maybe it is," she thought when she came face to face with a fuming Draco Malfoy and an equally pissed off Blaise Zabini who just so happened to have the alarm clock screeching in his hand. She ignored the sound and looked at the two boys and decided they really weren't morning people.

"Wish I had my camera," she shouted "You've got some serious bed head Malfoy."

"Shut it," Draco snarled taking the clock out of Blaise's hand and thrust it towards her face. "What is this?"

"A clock"

"I know it's a clock Granger but I want to know why it's making that racket."

"It's an alarm clock Malfoy it's supposed to make a noise."

"Why do we have this bloody annoying clock in my room Granger and why is it making that noise at five o'clock in the morning?"

She smiled sweetly at the two boys before it turned into a smirk. "Maybe it's because I put it there and set it to go off at five o'clock in the morning."

"And why did you do that!" she looked straight into the cold steel eyes and raised a brow, "he'd be much scarier if he was dressed" was the only thing coming to her mind before she leaned back.

"Maybe you'll think twice when you prank me again; I can play just as dirty."

"Good for you, so turn it off!" Blaise snapped shaking the clock.

"Why should I do that, an alarm clocks purpose is to wake someone up and stop it from going back to sleep. If I turned it off you'd go back to sleep and the alarm clock would have failed."

"If you don't turn it off I'll break it," Blaise warned his patience had long gone and if the clock didn't shut up soon it was going to be in many pieces.

"Do you think I'm going to take orders off two boys who are stood in my common room in a pair of boxers with pink stars on them?" she watched as they looked down and blushed. "I'm quite worried to why you are both wearing the same pair of underwear. Is it a tradition in the Slytherin house to wear the same underwear as one another?"

"Granger I mean it. Turn this bloody annoying clock off!"

"You two are no fun, all you have to do is push this button here," as soon as she had pushed the button the room fell quiet. Draco and Blaise looked at it in horror before looking up at Hermione.

"It was that simple?" Draco gawked looking at the clock.

Hermione nodded.

"So tell me why do Muggles have the annoying clock again?"

"An alarm clock Malfoy and it's to waken them up so they aren't late for things."

"Well now that we have stopped the noise we'll be going back to bed. Really Granger your prank wasn't as good as ours," Blaise laughed as the two of them walked away.

"You won't be saying that when it goes off every morning at 5," she said smugly, oh yes revenge really was served best early and loud.

* * *

**Hahaha so what do you think?**


	28. Washing Machine

**Hey everyone, now I tried to make this funny but I don't think I did. Some of the ideas I've read in previous fanfics or seen on TV so I tried to write it down. **

* * *

_Around and_

_Around and_

_Around and_

_Around _

Blaise's head was beginning to spin, just watching the clothes spin in the weird thing he remembered Hermione calling a Washing Machine was bizarre. He wasn't sure how it worked or what it did to the clothes but he was fascinated with the spinning motion.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Draco asked as he sat beside his best friend and lover.

"Watching the clothes," he muttered tilting his head to the side as the clothes continued to spin.

Draco frowned, he looked at Blaise and then back to the washing machine and his eyes widened. "How is it doing that?"

"Dunno but it's weird," the two boys said nothing more and continued to watch the washing machine and this was how Hermione found them 15 minutes later.

"Boys, do I even want to know what you two are doing?"

"Watching the clothes," Hermione frowned at Blaise's words and walked over to sit beside them. She looked at the clothes and saw nothing interesting about them other than them spinning. She looked at Draco and Blaise again and frowned. She couldn't work out what was so interesting about the clothes in the washing machine.

"Hermione," she looked up at the blonde, "why do the clothes spin?"

"Is that what you two are staring at; the clothes spinning in the washing machine?"

"Thought that's what it was called," Blaise mumbled

"It's simple Draco; the clothes are set on a cycle that'll wash away the dirt. The spinning is important because on a fast setting it'll remove excess water making it easier and quicker to dry."

"Why don't you just use magic, wouldn't it be quicker?"

"Yes but we're living in the Muggle world so no magic. Now I'm just nipping upstairs don't do anything that you're unsure of." Hermione informed them, a quick kiss on the cheek she left the two of them watching the washing machine like a couple of young children.

Disappearing upstairs she couldn't even imagine what the boys would get up to…

"Blaise it's moving," whispered Draco leaning on to his knees to peer closer at the washing machine.

Blaise frowned and stood walking over to the washing machine. "How do we stop it from moving?" he asked now staring down at it.

"Sit on it maybe your weight will stop it,"

"You calling me fat Malfoy?" he asked raising a perfectly shaped brow but followed through on the idea and perched himself on the washing machine. Eyes wide mouth open in a surprised 'oh' Blaise stared at Draco who looked at him oddly.

"What's with you?"

"Draco, I can see why Hermione wants a washing machine and it's not for washing clothes" he smirked, "this thing vibrates, do you remember her explaining that dildo thing a few years ago well this is a large one that you just sit on and it gives you all those lovely feelings."

Draco's eyes widened and a large smirk spread across his face, "move up Zabini I want to see if this is as good as your saying." The Italian moved off the washing machine and watched as the blonde climbed on to it and the look of surprise on his face.

"Oooohhh this is pleasurable," he laughed, "kinky minx our Hermione." The two boys shared a look, oh yes tonight was defiantly going to be fun.

Jumping off the washing machine he looked down on it and pondered, beside it, next to the washing basket was a blue bottle with a strange smelling liquid and a box with a lot of white powder. "What you think you do with this?"

Blaise bent down and picked up the liquid, "I think it goes into the washing machine to clean the clothes."

Draco looked at the washing machine and noticed a dint in the top corner that looked like an opening to a draw, pulling it open, the washing machine slowed to a halt and they looked at one another in alarm. Noticing the tub was empty Blaise poured the liquid till it reached the brim while Draco scooped a spoonful of powder into another slot before slamming it shut. To their relief refilling the tub allowed the washing machine to spin once more. Little did they know it had only stopped because they had opened the draw.

Hearing Hermione heading back down the stairs they quickly dropped to the floor and watched it spin. After all there was no need for her to get suspicious that they had fixed her lack of memory.

"Are you two still watching the washing machine?" she laughed and shook her head. "C'mon let's go in t… what have you done to the washing machine?" the machine begun to shake and looking closely she realised it was beginning to leak, the water in the bowl poured down the door on to the floor soapy suds as well. A couple of clunking noises erupted and the water in the machine started to push on the door. The trio looked at one another in panic.

"Get back it's gonna blow," cried Draco jumping to his feet and heading towards the door, as the machine's door sprung open and all the water just flowed out covering the floor.

"What did you do!" she yelled staring at the two boys.

"You forgot to put the powder and liquid in so we put it in for you." The palm of her hand came in contact with her forehead.

"Boys the liquid and powder disappear because they go into the system, refilling it has overloaded it and it's exploded everywhere."

"Sorry," they said simultaneously feeling slightly stupid.

"Look at it this way Hermione at least it's cleaned the floor." Blaise said scratching the back of his neck.

"But my washing machine is broken," she sighed sadly.

Draco walked over to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry love we know your secret and if you're so desperate for something that vibrates we'll buy you a vibrating dildo."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**What you think? Please review :)**


	29. Regret

**This one just came out of nowhere, I started writing it to be one idea and then it changed and as I continued writing it just became this and half way through I finally came up with an idea haha. I guess it's a touch different to previous ones but it's probably one of my favourites. It's a Blaise/Hermione chapter and there is no real time zone other than it being set in the seventh year and their both heads. Heck I don't even know if it even fits in with the others it's just a random one shot where Hermione explains something.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I don't make any money and this is just all for fun.**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

It was quiet too quiet, and when it was quiet in the Heads Common room Hermione worried, the first time it had been quiet in the Heads' Common room Blaise had decided to play a nasty prank on her, it had taken nearly a week and a visit to Fred and George to remove the blue from her hair. The second time it was quiet Blaise had come down with quite a nasty cold and had been bed ridden for several days, she would never admit it but she had missed the obnoxious Italian Slytherin. The third time it was quiet Blaise had been in the hospital wing after a nasty accident in the Slytherin VS Hufflepuff match. The fourth time it had been quiet was when Draco had been over and she had walked into see the two Slytherins standing on a table cowering from a very angry squirrel. How they had gotten a squirrel into the Head's Common room she didn't know but had yet dare to ask.

Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary in the main room. She knew he was in because Blaise's favourite pair of shoes was in the doorway and he always wore those shoes.

"Blaise," she heard nothing and frowned, she knew she had to check around, the last thing she wanted was to find him laid out on the floor splattering blood everywhere. "Blaise?" she cried once more but yet she still heard nothing. Pushing open the bathroom door she saw nothing she hurried over to his bedroom door and pushed that open, but he wasn't inside there either. There was only one room left and she knew that he knew he was forbidden to go in there but under the door in her bedroom, the light was on.

Her eyes slanted and her nostrils flared he was not allowed to be in her bedroom no matter what. She pushed open the door and was about to yell at him when she noticed he was sat on her window seat staring out of the window. Something was defiantly wrong and her angry words melted away on her tongue. "Zabini is everything okay?" she cautiously took a step forward but the Italian didn't turn nor react to her words, he continued to stare out of the window. She was at a loss, for once in her life she didn't know what to do.

"Have you ever wished you could freeze time?" his words held no emotion and she walked towards him and sat on the window seat beside him.

She didn't know where this was going but answered his question, "many times I have wished I could freeze time and re-do it but I know what it's like to feel as though time has frozen and it's never been pleasant." She hoped her answer was the one he was looking for.

"You ever regretted something Granger?" now he looked at her and she was taken in by his pain filled eyes. She had grown to his eyes being filled with mischief and life but now she was looking into the eyes of a man who seemed to have aged significantly over night.

"Yes," her answer was almost a whisper as the images of her regrets flooded her mind. Never telling her parents the truth about the war, all her arguments with Sirius and never been able to truly apologise for what she had said. She regretted how she thought of Luna and she regretted judging people because of who they were before even getting to know them.

"Have you any regrets?" she shivered as Blaise stared at her or was it through her, his gaze was penetrating but also terrifying. Slowly he lowered his eyes from hers, down to his arm; he unbuttoned the cuff and rolled up the sleeve. Her eyes gazed at the mark, she had never looked at it all that closely but she found it rather ironic that the two image signified so much. A skull had always meant bad things even in the Muggle world a skull on an item had symbolised danger something not to be touched. In the Wizarding world the skull still held the same beliefs. Tom Riddle had been dangerous so what a better way to show that then with a skull, the snake was an insignia of himself. In his earlier days, the ability to talk to snakes was rare nobody else could do this so it was destiny that he'd been placed in Slytherin. The snake had symbolised Lord Voldermort.

"May I touch it?" she didn't know why she wanted to, she knew she should want to back away and demand him to roll down his sleeve but she couldn't - the dark mark had intrigued her like a complex ruin in her Ancient Ruins class.

Blaise said nothing but nodded watching as her pale fingers contrasted against his darker skin. He shivered as her fingers glided across the blackened outlines of the mark. He was transfixed, never had he seen anyone willing to touch the dark mark and to think the person touching it was Hermione Granger a Muggleborn, it blew his mind.

Her eyes looked into his "does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," she nodded and removed her hand from his arm and giving his larger rougher one a squeeze.

"Granger why do we regret things?" her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him, never had she heard such a feeling from Blaise Zabini, it was like a disguised cry for help. The war hadn't been easy for anyone and even though she had thought for the light she had never thought how the young generation of Deatheaters truly felt.

"As we grow older our perception on life changes and the things we did are seen in a different light. Sometimes our conscience comes into play and we regret things because we feel guilty. Sometimes we regret decisions because you find yourself foolish and you wish you had followed a different path. We should go through our lives with no regrets because at the time we chose to do them; however a regret is something we never really forget because we spend the majority of our lives wishing we did something else. Everything we do shapes who we are and who'll we become, some paths are better to walk on than others but we don't know that until we have walked on it.

"I wish I never joined the Deatheaters."

"I bet many agree with you, back when he first came into power what he did was very secretive. Majority of Purebloods thought being a Deatheater was a bit of fun, scaring a couple of Muggles and looking scary but it was only when they joined did they know the severity of it and there was no way out. When he fell we all believed him to be gone so guards were dropped and secrets were spilt. When he returned his mission changed, he wanted Harry and he would kill anyone who got in his way, it was then that the Deatheater's opinions truly changed."

Blaise nodded and smiled before looking out of the window. Hermione followed his line of vision and smiled, sat on a rock beside a tree looking towards Black Lake sat Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley. A space was visible between them but Hermione could clearly see there was no animosity surrounding them. A sense of pride washed over her as she looked at the red-head. If anyone was to hold a grudge then it was Ron, the war had caused them all to grow up and she finally saw it in Ron.

"Zabini, why did you chose to sit in my room and look out of my window?"

"I prefer the view out of your window to my window," he said simple never taking his eyes away from the scene.

"You know you can charm your window to show what ever part of the grounds you like?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I know," Hermione said nothing and smiled continuing to sit beside Blaise and look out of the window. They all had regrets and Hermione decided she would try a little harder with Blaise Zabini after all she didn't want to leave Hogwarts with the regret of never attempting to be his friend.


	30. Plastic Surgery

**This idea was suggested by .96780 and I found it a rather amusing idea. **

* * *

"If there was one part of your body you'd change, what would it be?" Draco scoffed and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Granger do you think I'd change anything about me, I'm perfect."

"Answer the question Malfoy," Blaise chuckled.

Draco looked at Blaise and scowled before turning back to Hermione. "If I have to choose something I would change my ankles."

"Your ankles!" laughed Hermione and Blaise. "Why would you change your ankles?"

"There too fat for my legs." Draco wasn't impressed with Hermione and Blaise's hysterical laughter. He was being serious. He hated how fat his ankles were, he had bony feet and muscular legs but his ankles were just stubby. He really hated them. "What would you change about yourself Granger?"

"Simple I'd change my stomach. Get rid of the unwanted flab and I could have a perfectly taught tum."

"Stop eating all those sweets and you might just get that taught tum you're after," teased Blaise. When the school year began, he couldn't believe how much of a sweet tooth the Gryffindor Bookworm had. She could get through a full bag of sweets in minutes continuously placing sweets in her mouth one after another.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Blaise. "Fine Zabini what would you change about yourself?"

"My nose," he shrugged.

Draco and Hermione looked at one another and then looked at his nose. "What's wrong with your nose?" Hermione finally asked.

"It's too big for my face, plus it's too wide at the top and there is this horrid bump on the top of it."

"For a moment I thought he was describing Snape's nose." Draco chuckled winking at Hermione.

"Knock it off Malfoy. Zabini there is nothing wrong with your nose and I can't see a bump on it."

"You're not looking properly Granger. Here give me your hand." she placed her hand in his larger one and watched as he used her fingers to stroke down the top.

"Zabini that is the smallest bump ever, you've nothing to worry about. Anyway the width of your nose is common in darker skinned people."

"But I'm Italian not African."

"Maybe you have some African blood in you somewhere." Hermione explained.

"Think of it this way Blaise, you could always have Snape's nose."

"Pee of Draco." He snapped holding his hand over his nose. "Granger is there a way to change it in the Muggle world? They won't do it in the Wizarding world."

Hermione smirked, "there is a way to change it but you wouldn't like it Zabini."

"Seriously, there is a way in the Muggle World to change your nose?" Draco said surprised.

"You can change practically anything…"

"Like what?" Blaise interrupted.

"Tummy tuck, liposuction, nose job, boob job, brow lift, face lift, chin implant, neck lift, and that's just a couple."  
"So what does this nose job include?" Blaise asked leaning forward.

"Well a doctor will sedate you, in other words putting you in to a sleep where you can't feel any pain. He'll then use a chisel and a hammer and put it up your nose to break the bone; he'll mould the bone in to the correct shape. He can do this to rid you of your tiny bump. He can reduce the size of your nose by taken bits of the bone out to reduce the width. Once the procedure is done; dressing will be placed on your nose to keep it in shape and they'll wake you up." Blaise stared at Hermione with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened to the size of Quaffles.

"That's horrible," he whispered.

"Yeah, you'll recover in about 8 weeks but you'll have black eyes, your nose will be hurting you for weeks, and you'll have to wear the protective shield on it to keep it safe. I'm not sure how much it'll cost but I think it's around £5,000."

"And Muggles do this willingly?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yeah it's called plastic surgery, and those who are unhappy with their body will have work done but it's at a price and they have to be willing to pay."

"How does a boob job work then?" the blonde asked cheekily.

"You'll be put to sleep, and a doctor will make an incision under your breast and he'll insert implants into your breasts to make them look bigger."

"How do you do a lift?"

"Simple really, if they're doing a face lift they'll make an incision along the forehead and ears and then they'll pull the skin up and it'll reduce the wrinkles making the skin tighter."

"You know what Granger I've been thinking," Blaise said, "I'm gonna leave my nose just the way it is."

Hermione laughed, "I thought you'd say something like that."

* * *

**Drop us a review and let me know what you think...**


	31. Once you go black you never go back

**This wicked little idea just came to me haha. Not sure when or where the time scale is for this it's just around Halloween. Neither am I sure if I like it but here it is anyway.**

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Draco muttered his eyes wide as he watched Hermione squeeze the liquid out of the tube on to his hair. Halloween was approaching and he had decided to go as a vampire, both Hermione and Blaise had told him he had just one problem.

"You worry too much Malfoy; she said it was a semi-permanent."

"But it's not your hair she's changing the colour of. This will wash out won't it Granger?"

"Of course it will, it'll just take up to six washes."

Draco wasn't so sure; he watched his platinum blonde hair being mushed together with the strange Muggle liquid that would it go black. He could already feel the regret in his stomach as he felt the gloopy slimy substance run down his face.

"Why do Muggles put themselves through this, it's torture." Hermione glanced at Blaise and rolled her eyes, it had been Draco's idea to change his hair for the Halloween party, and Blaise daring him to do it the Muggle way, he accepted. Looking at how his hair was beginning to change already, she doubted he'd be back to his platinum blonde locks in six washes.

Not wanting to panic the moody blonde she kept that piece of information to herself while praying the gods would shine on her and turn him platinum blonde after 6 washes.

"Stop being overdramatic you're only going black some people go wild colours like red, pink or even purple." Hermione told him as she removed the gloves. "Right you've 20 minutes to wait before you can wash it out."

Yes his hair most defiantly will not go back blonde she thought as she watched it turn. Shooting a worried glance towards Blaise they both prepared themselves to the ex-blonde's reaction.

"We should have really done a skin test," Hermione mused as she read the package. "Your head isn't itching is it Draco," he shook his head and she sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was for him to go through an allergic reaction and have his head all burnt, now that would be a scary sight.

20 minutes were up and after the thorough instructions Draco hurried to the bathroom and out of hearing.

"Hermione this will come out wont it?" Blaise asked, he had seen her reactions to the rapid speed Draco's hair changed and he feared the worst. The blonde had a horrid temper and if his hair didn't go back then they were all in for one horrid week.

"If we had died his hair a darker blonde then I'd say yes but black is a horrid colour to get out because it stains the hair. The lighter blond you are the harder it'll be to get out. Draco is platinum blonde, six washes isn't going to remove it. I won't be surprised if he's still this colour this time next month,"

"But I though a semi-permanent hair colour would go in and wash out?"

"It does but Draco is going from one extreme to another. If we died your hair that colour it'll come out because you're a very dark brown but Draco is almost white, what happens when you mix black with white and then try to get the white back?"

"Oh,"

"Yes oh indeed."

The bathroom door opened a little later and with bated breath Blaise and Hermione waited for Draco to walk back into the room. The sudden change to the purebloods hair had turned him almost as pale as a vampire. If he was any paler he'd have been transparent. The now raven head admired his new look in the mirror. Yes he was pale but the black hair did make his eyes stand out.

"If the colour washes out in six washes I'll be back to normal by this time next week right?"

"Ermm yeah," still staring into the mirror he missed the look of uncertainty swapping between Hermione and Blaise's face.

"Let's get ready for this party then. No one will recognise me with black hair." Draco said as he left the room in search of his costume.

_7 Days Later_

"GRANGER! ZABINI!"

* * *

**Once you go black you never go back. Pooor Draco...**


End file.
